kiss the baby sky
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: dbsk/tvxq fan fiction (ff) junsu yoochun jaejoong yunho changmin straight bromance funny imgination friendship Kim Junsu adalah putra tunggal milioner di Seoul. Junsu kembali ke Korea secara diam2 karna tetap mau hidup bebas dari ayahnya yang berkuasa. Bersama sahabatnya, Yoochun, Changmin dan Jaejoong, ia mau hidup mandiri. Sampai kapan Junsu bisa bebas & bagaimana kelanjutannya?
1. kiss the baby sky

Departure Icheon International Airport Seoul 28 September 2013

Seorang pria berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan dengan 2 koper besar, satu tas backpack dan satu tas di pundak

"huaaa seoul, here I am again" pikirnya saat melihat kerumunan orang yang menunggu jemputan masing masing

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah suara yang familiar sudah terdengar di telinganya "Junsu ya!" ia pun langsung melihat kearah sumber suara dan berjalan ke pria yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dan langsung berpelukan "huaaa junsu ya, sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu" ucap Yoochun "tentu saja yoochun ah, aigoo terima kasih sudah menjemputku"

"no worries, ayo kita menuju ke mobil" Yoochun langsung mengambil alih kedua koper besar junsu "biar kubantu satu" tapi yoochun menolak "ah tak apa, kau juga masih ada bawaan, santai saja. Ayo"

"thank you!" Junsu pun melepas topinya dan berjalan mengikuti Yoochun menuju tempat parkir

"ini semua barangmu? Tidak ada yang dikirim?" Tanya yoochun

"tidak, hft kau tau berapa total beratnya? 62 kg"

"hahahahah tentu saja, kau kan pulang for good kali ini"

"ya begitulah hahhaah"

Ya memang benar, pria muda bernama Junsu ini memang kembali ke Korea untuk kesekian kalinya tapi untuk for good kali ini. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan study master nya di Belgium akhir Juli lalu. Junsu tinggal di Belgium selama setahun, sebelumnya, ia S1 di Inggris selama 3 tahun, dan sebelumnya lagi ia menjalani university preparation study di Germany. Junsu genap berumur 22 tahun saat graduation keduanya kemarin, ayahnya datang untuk merayakan, lalu setelahnya, apa yang Junsu lakukan di Eropa? Pria ini travelling menjelajahi Eropa, Russia dan Scandavanian countries dengan teman-temannya selama 2 bulan ini. Terakhir ia kembali ke Dresden, dimana ia tinggal 5 tahun lalu sebelum kembali ke Antwerp untuk packing dan lanjut flight ke Seoul, pulang. Ya, Junsu sudah menyelesaikan kehidupan studnya dengan sempurna, maka setelahnya tugasnya adalah berkerja, melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya, yang adalah salat satu perusahaan terbesar di negeri ini. Ya, Junsu memang adalah putra seorang milioner, Kim Yunho yang adalah pebisnis ulung senior kelas tinggi di Seoul. Junsu adalah putra satu-satunya Yunho. Dengan semua kemampuan ayahnya, ia bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia mau. Jadi tak aneh kalau Junsu menghabiskan dua bulan hanya untuk jalan jalan di Eropa kan?

"hey kau mau makan apa? Barbeque seperti biasa?" Tanya yoochun sambil menghidupkan mobilnya

"ya sounds good, terserah kau saja, apapun yang enak, huaaa aku lapar" jawab Junsu sambil duduk menyandar

"hahahahah dasar kau ini, langsung ke apartment hari ini?"

"em, sepertinya begitu" jawab Junsu sambil terus melihat keluar, memandangi jalanan

"apartment mu masih kosong, mau menginap di tempatku dulu tidak"

"gwenchanayo, it's alright, ada orang tuamu juga, nanti aku bisa ketahuan"

Yoochun hanya menyengir ketika teringat lagi rencana mereka dan sebagai jawaban. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya ini selalu memang masih terbiasa mengeluarkan bahasa inggris selama beberapa hari di Korea.

Yoochun dan Junsu berteman sangat baik sejak dulu, sejak tahun pertama si junior high school. Mereka memang berbeda high school dan universitas tapi tetap keep in contact dengan baik dan membantu satu sama lain.

Yoochun kuliah di salah satu universitas prestigious Korea dan sekarang juga mulai bekerja, mereka berdua seumur.

Di restaurant

Junsu makan dengan lahap dan matanya masih berbinar-binar keenakan dan kekenyangan di saat yang sama

"huaaa ini enak sekali, sudah terlalu lama aku tak pulang" ucapnya

"makanya, mestinya kau buru buru pulang bersama ayahmu setelah graduation"

"hmmm aku masih mau menikmati kebebasanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya huahahahahah" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh nasi, membuat yoochun melirik aneh kearahnya, junsu pun mengerti dan lanjut mengunyah dan makan dengan perlahan

"apa rencanamu untuk besok?"

"hmm ambil mobil, beli banyak peralatan rumah, makanan juga"

"lalu besoknya?"

"ke lokasi café yang aku tentukan, melihat perkembangannya, dan oh ya aku akan meeting dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin"

"Junsu ya, apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini? Yakin tidak mau pulang saja?" Tanya yoochun dengan serius

Junsu langsung berhenti sejenak, melihat kearah yoochun dan menjawab

"oh ayolah yoochun, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang! Mana mungkin aku pulang!"

"tapi kan kau tau powe ayahmu di Negara ini, ia bisa melacakmu kapan saja"

"tenang saja, yang appa tau aku masih di Helsinki sekarang"

"ya junsu aku tak bisa membayangkan saat ayahmu menemukanmu, kau akan habis"

"aku akan minta maaf" jawab junsu lalu mengambil sepotong daging lagi "aku juga tak berbuat jahat kan? Oh come on aku hanya ingin mandiri untuk sementara, menikmati kebebasanku selamaaaa mungkin hahahah"

Yoochun hanya menyengir lagi. Memang benar benar sahabatnya satu ini, anak pengusaha kaya raya, tapi malah malas pulang dan main umpet umpetan dengan ayahnya sendiri. Yoochun sudah mengenal Junsu untuk waktu yang lama, mereka melewati suka dan duka bersama. Kadang ia merasa iri, kasihan, sebal dan berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya satu ini. Tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang yang terbaik untuk aku menyupportnya. Pikir yoochun

Junsu dan Yoochun berjalan kembali menuju Range Rover Yoochun. Junsu masih agak sedikit hangover karna kekenyangan, ia kalap memakan semua makanan enak yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya

"langsung ke apartment?" Tanya yoochun

"emm" Junsu menangguk

"aku sudah mengisi furniture dan ranjang, tapi masih polos, belum peralatan yang kecil2. Besok kau beli sendiri kan, oeh?"

"ya, tentu saja. Oh thank youuuuu sekali yoochun! Kau membantuku banyak sekali! Aigoo tidak tau lagi jika tidak ada kau"

"hahahah santai lah"

"bagaimana keadaan kantor?"

"baik, yah begitu-begitu saja, stabil"

"baguslah" gumam Junsu. Kantor yang mereka maksud adalah perusahaan diaman yoochun bekerja dan adalah perusahaan milik ayah Junsu. Ya, sebagai sahabat terbaik pewaris tahta perusahaan sejak kecil, tak aneh yoochun dengan mudah bekerja di perusahaan itu., walau dengan kemampuannya juga ia layak. Tapi yoochun dibantu banyak dengan koneksinya dengan Junsu, karna bila ia hanya lulusan biasa, sangat sulit untuk bekerja di perusahaan raksasa itu, meskipun ia pintar sekalipun

Setibanya di apartemen

Junsu melihat lihat seisi apartemen dengan 1 kamar tidur yang berada di pusat kota Seoul itu. Masih agak kosong memang, tapi sudah layak ditinggali karna sudah ada kasur, tv, sofa, dan furniture utama lainnya. Ya, thanks to yoochun yang mengatur semuanya. Junsu memutuskan untuk tidak memeberi tahu tentang kepulangannya kepada siapapun kecuali sahabatnya ini dan beberapa teman. Semua orang lainnya taunyaia masih di Eropa jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Junsu ingin hidup bebas di Seoul untuk sementara, lepas dari ayahnya. Maka sejak 6 bulan lalu ia merencanakan ini dan meminta yoochun untuk membantunya.

"terima kasih lagi yoochun, aku tidak tau lagi kalau tidak ada kau"

"sama-sama, santailah, yah kau istirahat lah, aku pulang dulu" jawab yoochun yang sedang duduk sambil mengecek jam tangannya

"oke, thank you again chun"

"iyaa, senin nanti mari makan malam bersama, aku ingin melihat perkembangan coffee shop mu juga setelah meeting"

"oke, pasti! I'll see you on Monday then"

"dan ya, potong lah rambut mu itu, sudah sangat panjang dan berantakan" sahut yoochun di luar pintu

"ahh iya, aku akan potong rambut juga besok, tapi aku akan ganti hairstyle, supaya tidak terlalu familiar"

Yoochun terkekeh mendengarnya "ahahahha betapa pintarnya kau ini Kim Junsu"

"hahahaha" Junsu membalas dengan tertawa lagi "okelah, see you, bye!"

"bye!" yoochun pun melenggang menuju lift dan kembali pulang kerumahnya


	2. kiss the baby sky Chapter 2

-Kiss The Baby chapter 2-

FF ini multi chapter jadi akan to be continued terus. Cerita ini cuma sebatas original imajinasi karna efek kebanyakan baca ff yoosu, hahahahah. Disini semuanya straight, cuma Yunho yang dijadiin orang tua (ayahnya junsu) hahahah, su-jae-chun-min dibuat deket aja jadi lucu di bromance junsu-yoochun-jaejoong-changmin.

Please review for any feedback/comment. Akan terus lanjut selama masih belom bosen dan masih niat nulis, hahahah, anyway enjoy ^^ kamsahanidaa, thank you, makasih

Hari Minggu

Hari Minggu pertama Junsu kembali di Seoul. Ia terbangun dengan sendirinya sekitar pukul 11 siang. Junsu memang berniat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, tidak mau memasang alarm sama sekali. Maklum, setelah pulang jalan-jalan, membereskan rumah dan packing lalu menjalani flight yang cukup panjang membuat badannya terasa rontok selama seminggu ini. Pria tampan itu tersenyum sambil masih menggeliat di ranjang menikmati harinya yang lenggang. Mengingat kebedaraannya kembali di kota ini, tapi tidak lah di rumah ayahnya, dimana ada banyak pelayan, manager Yoo, dimana ia harus ke kantor Senin sampai Jumat, dan beramah tamah dengan semua kolega ayahnya.

Junsu sadar dengan posisinya sebagai putra Kim Yunho, ia tau saat itu akan datang dimana ia akan kembali ke rumah dan diatur oleh ayahnya. Justru karna itulah, Junsu merencanakan hal seperti ini. Kembali ke Seoul tanpa bilang-bilang untuk mewujudkan mimpinya sejak dulu. Membuka bisnis sendiri.

Setelah bosan berguling-guling dan mengecek social meda dari handphone nya, tepat saat matahari sedang terik-teriknya yaitu pukul 12, Junsu bangun dan mandi, bersiap-siap keluar. Setelah siap dengan sweatshirt santai, Junsu melenggang santai menyusuri jalan, menghirup udara segar di jalanan yang lenggang. Hari Minggu, salah satu hari favoritnya.

Pertama-tama Junsu mampir ke sebuah coffee shop, memesan kopi dan kue. Sekitar setengah jam menghabiskan kue coklatnya, ia bergegas mengambil taksi ke suatu tempat jual-beli mobil. Ia sudah melihat-lihat mobil di tempat ini dari internet, setelah memilih, ia sudah memasang appointment untuk mengambil mobil itu siang ini. Sekitar pukul 3 sore senyum Junsu semakin melebar saat dia sudah mengendarai mobilnya. Mobil sedan Lexus tipe lama yang kondisinya masih cukup bagus. Mobil ini memang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan mobil yang biasa ia punya, Junsu memilih mobil yang tidak begitu mewah agar tidak mencolok. Kembali ke pusat kota; persinggahan selanjutnya adalah barber shop untuk Junsu merapikan rambutnya. Ia menginstruksikan dengan cukup spesifik kepada ahjussi pemilik barber shop itu, untuk memastikan gaya rambutnya tidak sama seperti sebelumnya. Gaya rambut Junsu konstan sejak ia umur 17 tahun, semua orang mengenalinya dengan rambut seperti. Maka itu kali ini ia bertekad merubah penamiplannya –juga agar tidak mencolok –lagi. Semua berlangsung dengan cepat hari ini, karna ia sedang merasa senang. Junsu mampir ke florist sebelah, membeli sebuket bunga dan kembali menyetir kearah luar kota Seoul sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod nya dan bernyanyi nyanyi kecil.

Kemana Junsu pergi? Junsu mengunjungi taman pemakaman terdekat yang cukup besar dari pusat kota Seoul. Menjenguk makam mendiang ibunya. Jung Hyemi.

Junsu menaruh bunga dan membereskan daun yang berguguran di batu makam itu

"omma….." ia berjongkok di tepat disebelahnya.

"ohhh sudah lama sekali aku tak kesini!" ucapnya sambil melihat sekeliling –tempat yang sangat familiar untuknya. Sering sekali ia kesini selama masih tinggal di Korea.

"omma aku kembali ke Seoul kemarin. Aku sudah lulus s2 omma, maaf setahun tidak menjengukmu. Kuliah ku setahun sangat padat, hmmmm" Junsu tersenyum tipis

"Akhir juli lalu appa datang menhadiri graduation keduaku, lalu aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman. Baru kesini lagi. Tapi.. Aku bilang appa kalau aku akan jalan-jalan sampai tahun depan"

"hahahah maaf ya omma aku berbohong. Jadi yaaa. Aku sekarang ingin menikmati hari-hariku tanpa influence appa.. untuk selama mungkin." Junsu kembali menghela nafas

"oh ya omma aku akan membuka usaha baru, usahaku sendiri bersama beberapa teman, sebuah coffee shop. Doakan lancar ya omma, semoga bisnisku berjalan dengan baik. Amiiiiiiin" ucap Junsu lagi, lalu hening, Junsu sudah selesai menceritakan semuanya, ia tak tau harus bicara apa lagi, tapi ia merasa enggan untuk pergi

"omma bogoshiposeoyo" bisiknya sambil memandangi graffiti nama ommanya di batu nisan teresbut

Flashback to 8 years ago

Junsu adalah anak semata wayang yang dibesarkan hanya oleh ibunya. Ya, ibu, bukan ayahnya. Ibu nya bekerja di kantor sebagai staff bank, mereka tidak hidup berkekurangan, tapi juga tak berlebih. Hingga umur 12 tahun tadinya Junsu masih tinggal bertiga dengan kakeknya, sebelum beliau meninggal. Junsu tak pernah mengenal sosok ayahnya, yang ia tahu ayahnya bercerai dengan ibunya saat ia lahir, dan ia tidak lah lahir sendirian, tapi ibu nya mengandung anak kembar. Ia dan hyung nya, Kim Junho. Sosok Junho hanya bisa dilihatnya lewat foto karna Junho meninggal di usia 7 bulan karna gagal jantung. Ya, keluarga ibunya memang punya sakit jantung turunan, dari kakek, ibu nya dan juga Junho.

Hidup Junsu sebagai siswa menyenangkan, sampai di 6 bulan terakhir dimana ibu nya sering sakit-sakitan dan masa mengerikan itu datang. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Junsu masih ingat betapa banyak ia menangis saat itu, betapa hancur hatinya dan seberapa buruk keadaannya saat itu. Ia tak memikirkan masa depannya yang akan sendirian, ia hanya menginginkan ibunya untuk kembali kesisinya.

Sejak kejadian itu Junsu pasrah dengan keadaannya. Ia sudah memikirkan untuk putus sekolah dan lanjut bekerja saja. Junsu sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan bibi dan pamannya pun tidak lah hidup bekelebihan.

Namun diluar dugannya, ternyata saat itu adalah titik balik hidup seorang Kim Junsu. Di hari pemakaman, seorang ahjussi datang dan merangkulnya. Ya, itu adalah appa nya. Appa yang tak pernah dilihatnya sama sekali selain disebuah foto pernikahan orang tuanya.

2007 –Kediaman Rumah Keluarga Kim Junsu-

Tok Tok Tok

Manager Yoo menetuk pintu salah satu kamar utama dan masuk dengan sopan ke ruangan itu, Junsu sedang belajar matematika di meja belajarnya

"Tuan Junsu, Hwang seongsaengnim sudah datang, mari kita kebawah"

Junsu hanya menengok

"oeh, heeh" jawab Junsu singkat

Manager Yoo pun hanya mengangguk dan segera berlalu.

Sudah 6 bulan Junsu tinggal di rumah ini. Ia tidak banyak bicara, termasuk dengan ayah sendiri.

Junsu memasuki bulan bulan terakhir nya di junior high school, ujian sudah datang, maka itu appa nya memanggilkan guru private untuknya

"jadi, bagaimana dengan hasil tes Junsu, seongsaengnim?" Tanya Yunho yang ikut bergabung saat Junsu sedang lanjut mengerjakan soalnya diruang tengah

"ohh, tuan Kim, hasil tes Junsu sangat lah baik. Kemampuan bahasa inggris dan matematika nya sangatlah tinggi mengingat standar sekolah Junsu saat ini. Maka itu, saya yakin Junsu akan bisa masuk ke sekolah internasional dengan standar yang tinggi tahun depan untuk high school nya" Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya, ia memang tidak bersekolah di sekolah private yang terlalu bagus, tapi ia selalu rajin belajar, maka itulah kemampuan bahasa dan matematiknya bisa setinggi itu

"oh begitu? Baguslah, coba kulihat" wajah Yunho terlihat sangat senang dan bangga saat melihat kertas-kertas soal yang Junsu selesaikan dengan baik

"Junsu sempat bilang ia belum terlalu terbiasa dengan soal bahasa inggris, maka itu saya akan terus membibingnya hingga ujian masuk, tapi saya yakin dengan kemampuan Junsu sekarang, ia pasti akan masuk ke sekolah terbaik yang saya pilih setelahnya"

"ohh baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sangat lega mendengarnya" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum

Junsu pun masuk ke salah satu senior high school internasional paling bagus di negara ini, sangat berbeda dengan standar sekolahnya sebelumnya. Tapi karna Junsu rajin belajar, ia terus mempertahankan prestasinya di bidang akademin hingga ke bangku kuliah.

Tahun demi tahun berganti hingga Junsu kuliah, Junsu memang tidak terlalu menyukai ayahnya. Mengingat bagaimana ia meninggalkan ibunya dan 2 putranya dulu. Tapi Junsu bukanlah anak nakal yang menyianyiakan kehidupan dengan menghamburkan uang dan menjadi anak berandalan. Ia memang selalu dimanjakan dengan berbagai fasilitas: manager pribadi, supir pribadi, pesawat pribadi dll. Dan dia menikmati itu, untuk bersenang-senang dengan travelling melepas penat belajar. Yunho pun semakin sayang dengan Junsu, anaknya sangatlah pintar, tidak mabuk mabukan dan merokok, tidak menghambur hamburkan uang, jadilah ia semakin memanjakan Junsu dan memberikan semua yang Junsu minta, hingga Junsu mencapai point dimana ia merasa lelah karna terus dimanjakan dan dikekang.

Flashback ends

Junsu mengangkut banyak kantong plastic belanjaan dengan susah payah ke ruangan apartemennya. Ya, dia baru saja belanja banyak sekali untuk kebutuhan dasar juga sehari-hari. Junsu mengganti bajunya dengan tshirt dan celana tidur, menyalakan lagu dan speaker lalu mulai membereskan belanjaanya satu persatu, dan juga meng-unpack kopernya yang berisi semua pakaian dll itu

Handphone Junsu berdering

"yeoboseyo" sapa Junsu

"yo Junsu!" sahut orang itu dengan agak keras membuat Junsu meringis sedikit

"ah jaejoongaaa"

"hey kau sudah pulang, kapan tiba?"

"kemarin malam, kau tau darimana?"

"ohhh, yoochun, baru saja diberitahunya"

Junsu melenggang menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih

"mmm"

"yak aku sedang apa? Kemarilah ikut kami, aku sedang makan malam dengan changmin"

"oh changmin disana? Ahhh tidak dulu lah aku sedang beres-beres rumah belum selesai"

"iya kami sedang makan bersama. Oh iya kau tinggal sendiri ya? Di apartment mana?"

"Capital Square"

"oh dekat sekali, lain kali aku main"

"yap main lah kesini" sahut Junsu santai. Sebuah suara kecil ribut terdengar di telinga Junsu

"nuguseyo?" tanyanya

"ah ini changmin, berisik, hey chakkamanyo. Junsu ya, ini changmin ya"

"heo, ok"

"yeoboseyooo" suara khas changmin terdengar keras langsung lagi, membuat Junsu kembali mengernyitkan dahinya

"changminaa" Junsu tertawa kecil

"ohh Junsuuu apa kabar?"

"hahahahah aku baik, kau apa kabar"

"aku baik juga Su, aigoo sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu! kau dimana? Ayo lah ikut kita makan"

"dirumah, ah tidak dulu lah mian aku sedang beres2"

"yakin? yasudah, besok lah yah kita bertemu"

"heeh besok jem 11 ya, ingatkan jaejoong juga"

"okee, aish kau berhutang banyak cerita Junsu, kau harus menjelaskan misi rahasia ini dengan jelas besok hahahhaah"

"haahhahaha dasar, okelah, besok kuberitahu semuanya. Kalian makan lah"

"hahahah oke, annyong Su, talk to you later"

"alright, talk to you later, I'll see you tomorrow"

"sure, hanging up now, annyong"

-end call

Junsu tersenyum tipis mengingat teman-temannya. Sungguh beruntung memiliki teman-teman supportive seperti mereka. Jaejoong dan Changmin adalah teman Junsu di senior high school. Mereka juga anak konglomerat –chaebol, sepertinya.

Dari dialah mereka mengenal Yoochun juga, jadilah mereka menjadi teman akrab

Junsu menghela nafas saat membongkar koper terakhirnya. Pizza orderannya sudah tiba 5 menit lalu, ia pun tak ingin makannya menjadi dingin, akhirnya Junsu menyerah dan berlari ke sofa untuk menghabiskan pizzanya sambil nonton tv. Biarlah koper itu kubongkar besok saja hahaha

-TBC to chap. 3-


	3. kiss the baby sky chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here ^^

Makasih buat semua yang udah dan masih baca (kalo ada) hehe, masih menunggu review for any feedback, comment or anything. –Terimakasih-

Kiss The Baby Sky Chapter 3

Sebuah ruko di daerah perkantoran kota Seoul terlihat sedang dibenahi, dalam proses menuju pembukaan sebuah coffee dan cake shop.

Junsu bangun cukup pagi hari itu, ia langsung menuju lokasi yang adalah tempat miliknya itu sejak pagi. Berbicara dengan petugas dan mengecek perkembangan pemberesannya. Ya, target Junsu, dalam 7 hari kedepan, pemberesan coffee shop ini dan semua furniture nya sudah bisa dimasuki, agar bisa melakukan grand opening secepatnya. Junsu berkonsenterasi dengan laptopnya di sebuah ruangan yang hampir rampung di lantai 2. Ia sedang menyempurnakan data-data keuangan tentang cost dan expected revenue bisnis kecil barunya ini.

HP Junsu berdering. Shim Changmin calling

"yeoboseyo"

"Junsu ya, kami sudah dibawah, kau dimana"

"oh aku didalam, baiklah aku turun sekarang"

Junsu turun menyambut kedua temannya yang turun dari Mercedes Benz mewah masing-masing

"yo Junsuu!" ucap Jaejoong diikuti pelukan hangat mereka, begitu juga dengan changmin

"aigoo… apa yang salah dengan rambutmu, oeh?" sahut Jaejoong sambil menyengir

"iyaa,,, aku potong rambut"

"huahahahaha kau beda sekali! Aku tak akan mengenali kalau tak melihat wajahmu, ckckck, benar" kau ini" ucap changmin

"hahaha ayolah kita masuk saja, bicara didalam" Junsu menyeret keduanya ke ruangan yang tadi ditempatinya

"so, apa kabar Su, ya kau benar-benar bermain petak umpet dengan ayahmu? Aku kira kau bercanda!" Changmin langsung membuka percakapan saat dia baru saja duduk

Junsu mengernyit "hah,, kalau aku tidak seperti ini, aku tidak akan disini sekarang, kalian tau kan, rencanaku ini serius, maka itu aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua" jawab Junsu dengan serius

"hahahahha santai Su, jadi apa? Ceritakanlah" Jaejoong menepuk nepuk pundak Junsu, Changmin masih menahan tawa. Tak menyangka temannya ini akan seberani ini mengibuli ayahnya "wahh tempat ini oke sekali Junsu. Perfect location, ukuran tempatnya juga pas untuk coffee shop" sambung Jaejoong sambil melihat lihat sekitar kebawah dimana tukang-tukang masih bekerja

"Jaejoong, Changmina, aku sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama." Junsu menunjukkan ppt dari laptopnya kearah dua temannya itu

"Ini adalah details cost and revenue forecast yang aku buat. Mulai dari area, marketing, target market, … bla bla bla Junsu menjelaskan satu persatu. Ini summary cost dan forecast revenue selama 6 bulan, bisa dilihat kalau ini tercapai, usaha ini akan mencapai breakeven dalam… bla bla bla Junsu lanjut lagi menjabarkan semua kalkulasi dan planning nya"

Jaejoong dan Changmin pun terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mengangguk angguk. Junsu yang sudah terbiasa membawakan presentasi dengan professional pun dengan sukses dan mudah meyakinkan kedua temannya ini. Junsu mengenyak S1 di bidang business di salah satu universitas ternama, dan melanjutkan S2 juga hingga hal-hal seperti ini hanyalah standar salah satu dari tugasnya dulu di jaman tahun pertama dan kedua kuliah. Jaejoong dan Changmin yang kuliah engineering dan pastry chef pun layaknya client menjadi sangat teryakinkan dengan penjelasan Junsu

"waaa hebat sekali kau Su, benar-benar professional business baru mu ini" puji Jaejoong, Changmin ikut memandang Junsu dengan bangga

"iyalah Jae, ini adalah salah satu mimpiku untuk membangun usaha sendiri, ini adalah hasil dari semua ilmuku di jaman undergrad dulu, makanya kupraktekan dengan ini" jawab Junsu menutup laptop nya dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan 2 mahluk ini

"jadi bagaimana, kalian mau membantuku kan? Oh ya, apa ada yang belum jelas sebelumnya?"

Changmin mengangkat tangan "Junsu"

"ya?"

"mengapa sepertinya kau suka sekali mengerjakan seperti ini, ini bukan hal kecil loh, kau mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk ini. Aku tau kalkulasi mu sudah tajam tapi, apa kau tidak takut gagal?" Tanya Changmin

"emm seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku sudah sering mempelajari ini di modules entrepreneurship dulu. Sekarang, aku mempraktekannya disini, yah aku tau memang ada risk yang ditanggung, makanya aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk meminilasi risk itu, percayalah padaku"

"ya kalau kau mau mempraktekan ilmu mu, langsung saja bekerja di kantor, tidak usah sampai seperti ini hahaha" goda Jaejoong santai memecahkan suasana

"ya! Beda Jae, kapan lagi aku bisa seperti ini, membangun semuanya dari nol kalau ayahku tau semuanya"

"benar Jae, ahjussi hanya akan membeli lisence coffee shop yang sudah berhasil dan memberikannya atas nama Junsu bila ia melontarkan idenya ini. Dan pasti Junsu tidak akan dibiarkan seperti ini. Akan langsung diseret ke kantor dia setiap senin sampai jumat ahahhahaa" jawab Changmin dengan nada usil tapi memang begitu kenyataanya. Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak asik dengan Changmin

"nah kalian tau kan" Junsu hanya tersenyum tipis

"hahahahha tapi kau ini benar-benar tidak mau menerima kenyataannya bahwa suatu saat kau juga yang pasti meneruskan perusahaan Su" sahut Jaejoong

"aku tau Jae, tapi yahhh, biarlah itu ditunda dulu, aku ingin menikmati kebebasanku lebih lama lagi sebelum diseret ke hal-hal itu. Aku tau itu kewajibanku, sekarang selama aku masih bisa mencoba hal lain, aku ingin mencoba hal lain terlebih dahulu" jawab Junsu "kau taukan hidupku seperti apa kalau sudah masuk kantor? Dan aku yakin nanti appa lah yang akan mengatur semua masa depanku"

"yahhh begitulah Su, memang begini nasib kita" sahut Changmin sambil menghela nafas

"makanya, jae, min, ayolah join di project ku ini, oke?! Apa kaliah masih kurang yakin dengan semua planningku?" Tanya Junsu lagi

Jaejoong dan Changmin menjawab malas-malasan

"iya Su iyaaa okee…. Agar kau senang! Hahahahah" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Junsu langsung tersenyum sumrigah

"yes! Woot! Thank you sekali Jae, Changmin, kalian memang yang terbaik! huaaaa" Junsu tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, ia senang sekali semua planningnya berjalan lancar

"hey Su, bagaimana kalau ayah mu datang dan kau harus kembali?" Tanya Changmin

"ya aku akan lepas Min, pasti sudah beberapa bulan berjalan juga lah. Mungkin akan ku hire manager" jawab Junsu "ohhhhh aku tidak mau mengingat tentang kantor dulu,,, itu urusan belakangan!"

hahahahha Jae dan Changmin hanya bisa tertawa renyah

"ahjussi taunya kau dimana sekarang?"

"masih di Russia, aku terakhir mengabarkan aku di Helsinki menuju Russia"

"huahahahha dasar Junsu licik" sahut Changmin

"berapa lama kau bilang jalan-jalan Su?"

"sampai tahun depan, aku bilang maksimal sampai Juli tahun depan" jawab Junsu sambil menyeruput juice kalengannya

"hahah dan ayahmu membiarkannya, kau ini benar-benar" balas Jaejoong

"aku bilang aku akan ke US dan Canada juga, dan appa meng iyakan. Kurasa dia akan benar-benar menyiksaku saat pulang nanti, makanya dia membiarkan aku puas-puasin dulu"

"hahah, kudengar ahjussi sudah didekati banyak kolega nya Su" kata Jaejoong

"euh? Didekati untuk apa?"

"mereka tau kau sudah akan kembali dan bekerja! Artinya apa? Sebentar lagi kau harus menikah! Mereka yang punya anak perempuan pun berbondong bondong sign contract dengan corp mu, agar bisa menjadi bes-an keluarga Kim"

"cih" Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya –lagi saat mendengarnya "see? Aku pulang saja belum! Sudah bicarakan masalah itu"

"kenapa Su, kau takut dinikahkan?" goda Changmin lagi

"iyalah, aku masih umur 22! Buat apa memikirkan pernikahan"

"heyy,, kau harus memiliki anak laki-laki secepatnya untuk menjadi penerus Kim corp…" goda Changmin sambil meniru suara ayahnya dan teman teman ayahnya lalu tertawa terpingkal pingkal bersama Jaejoong

"haishhh geumanhae,,, kau itu!" sahut Junsu. 2 temannya ini memang paling hobi menjahili Junsu, tidak sejak dulu hingga sampai sekarang

Inilah yang membuat Junsu malas, kembali kerumah ia hanya akan bekerja, mengurus perusahaan, bertemu kolega, hanyut di business keluarga dan ia tau juga pasti ia akan dijodohkan –typical. Junsu bukan tidak menyukai pekerjaannya nanti, tapi ia tidak suka menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan dikekang bergantung pada ayahnya. Ia tau itu kewajibannya –ia harus melakukannya. Maka itu sekarang selama mungkin, Junsu mencoba menahan kebebasannya.

"hey, Jun, malam ini mari kita makan malam bersama di restonya Changmin, bareng Yoochun juga!" ujar Jaejoong sambil mereka melangkah keluar dari shop itu. Changmin dan Jaejoong harus kembali ke pekerjaan mereka, karna ini memang hanya waktu break makan siang

"ohh boleh, ayo saja"

"baiklah nanti kukabari Yoochun, kalian langsung ke tempat ku lah setelah kelar ngantor" jawab Changmin "Jun, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"aku ada appointment meng-interview karyawan, jam 5 lah aku kesana! Oke?" jawab Junsu

"okelah, I'll see you guys later then" Jaejoong hendak masuk kemobilnya, sebelumnya ia memeluk Junsu lagi "yo, aku duluan Jun"

"iya, makasih yang jae! Jeongmal gomawoyo"

"santai, annyong" sahut Jae

"duluan Su, annyong" Changmin pun ikut berlalu.

Junsu kembali masuk setelah melihat kedua mobil temannya berlalu

Jaejoong dan Changmin adalah dua dari beberapa teman high school Junsu. Keluarga Jaejoong memiliki perusahaan tambang. Ia putra kedua dari tiga bersaudara yang semuanya belajar engineering dan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga. Jaejoong memiliki hobi di bidang kopi dan teh sejak dulu, yang lalu ikut dikembangkan saat ia kuliah di Germany. Maka itu, Junsu meminta bantuannya untuk mengenalkannya pada barista-barista potensial, dan juga membantu membeli mesin, memilih kopi, dan membuat menu minuman.

Sedangkan Changmin, adalah seoang chef dan pastry chef. Keluarganya bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan restaurant kelas atas di Asia. Changmin kuliah di France mengambil main course dan pastry chef sekaligus. Memasak memang bidangnya, sudah bakat keluarga. Ia membuka sebuah restoran di tengah kota tahun lalu, menjadi head chef, dan kadang dipanggil menjadi guest chef di hotel keluarganya untuk beberapa occasion.

Mengingat background dua temannya inilah, membuat Junsu memilih membuka coffee shop –sekalian memanfaatkan keahlian kedua temannya. Tadinya Junsu ingin membuka restoran –seperti tugas nya dulu yang memang disuruh membuat business project planning senyata ini. Tugas itu lah yang membuat keinginan Junsu membuat restoran tumbuh. Tapi mengingat lebih sulit bila membuka restoran. Akhirnya Junsu pun menggantinya dengan coffee shop.

Junsu meminta tolong kepada Changmin untuk menyuplai kue-kue di coffee shop nya nanti. Ia sudah tak bisa meragukan lagi kemampuan pastry changmin. Dan dengan mempunyai teman yang terpercaya ini. Membuat Junsu makin membulatkan tekadnya.

TBC


	4. kiss the baby sky Chapter 4

Yak, kembali di chapter 4 ^^ Terima kasih lg kpd semuanya yg sudah baca/ngikutin/nungguin dan juga review, real much appreciated Masih ditunggu juga untuk comment/feedback lainnya lewat review, kamsahamnidaa =]

Oh ya, maaf ya ini akhirnya jadi mirip Boys Over Flowers begini dengan 4 cowo ganteng ngumpul (dan Yunho ditinggal hhahahah) Gak ada niat sama sekali, tadinya cuma mau dibuat Junsu-Yoochun dan Junsu-Jae-Changmin. Eh malah kebablasan jadi ber-4 hahahah. Anyway, disini kalau kalian punya ide cerita, silahkan diberitahu di review ya, author bisa usahakan untuk dikontribusikan untuk perkembangan cerita yang lebih baik (karna author kalau baca fanfic dan nunggu lanjutan juga pengen ikutan nentuin ceritanya hahahah) enjoy!

-Kiss The Baby Sky chapter 4-

18:30

Junsu memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir basement restaurant Changmin. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat ini, karna saat pembukaan tempat ini, Junsu masih di Antwerp, menyelesaikan study nya.

Baru selangkah masuk Junsu disambut para pelayan yang ramah

"selamat datang tuan, mau seat untuk berapa orang?"

"ahh, aku ingin menemui Shim Changmin" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum lebar

"ohhh dengan tuan Kim Junsu?"

"iya"

"baiklah Tuan silahkan ikut saya" Junsu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam restaurant sambil melengak lengok kanan-kiri mengagumi restoran yang dikelola Changmin ini. Tempatnya cukup luas, interiornya nyaman, cukup ramai pelanggan karna ini jam makan malam.

Mereka naik ke lantai dua, ternyata masih ada tempat untuk pelanggan lagi. Mulut Junsu semakin ternganga melihat kapasistas restaurant ini. Benar-benar hebat restoran Changmin ini, pikirnya.

Tiba di lantai 3 pelayan itu mengetuk pintu satu ruangan disana

"permisi Chef, tuan Kim Junsu sudah datang" kata pelayan itu sambil melengokkan kepalanya kedalam. Junsu menuggu dibelakangnya. Ya, semua pelayan memanggil Changmin Chef karna memang dia head chefnya, yang juga kebetulan adalah owner langsung.

Terdengar suara berisik 3 pria didalam, pegawai itu mundur sambil membuka pintu "silahkan masuk tuan, saya permisi" ia membungkukkan badan

"ah ya, terima kasih banyak" Junsu ikut mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam seraya pegawai itu turun

"Yo Junsu!" sapa Jaejoong ramah, mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sofa changmin. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan kerja Changmin, tidak terlalu besar tapi nyaman. Ada sebuah meja kantoran, sofa nyaman yang cukup besar, dan sebuah meja makan dengan dapur kecil

"ah guys, maaf aku telat" sapa Junsu sambil menyengir menghampiri mereka

"santai Su, yow, apa kabar?" Yoochun bangun dan bercengkramah dengan Junsu.

"baik" jawab Junsu singkat sambil masih tersenyum lebar

Mereka pun duduk ber4

"huaa" Junsu mengehela nafas sambil merebahkan kepalanya di sofa. Ketiga pria ini juga seperti itu, seperti biasa, agak kelelahan seharian bekerja di kantor, hari Senin pula

"ngapain saja Jun hari ini" Tanya Yoochun

"ah aku mempersiapkan dan mengontrol toko sejak pagi, mengontact beberapa orang, juga me-finalise lagi the whole planning ku chun"

"wahh, Jae dan Changmin sudah sepakat kan, untuk bekerja sama?" Tanya Yoochun

"iya! Untung sekali mereka bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika tidak ada mereka ahahahahah"

"ya tentu saja Jun! Apa yang kita tidak lakukan untuk kau! Hahahah" sahut Jaejoong asal yang diikuti tawa ketiganya

"ah Junsu, kau pasti lapar, ini lihatlah menu resto ku, apa yang kau mau makan kita pesan" Changmin mengambil menu yang dibawa-bawa pelayan dibawah dan diberikannya kepada Junsu

"oh oke" Junsu pun membulak balik menu itu dan memperhatikannya satu persatu

"huaaaa Shim Changmin! Makanannya enak-enak sekali! Daebak! Aku mau semuanya!" ucap Junsu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan sangat excited

Jae dan Chun hanya menahan tawa sambil menukar pandang, menertawakan tingkah temannya yang 1 ini. Changmin tersenyum bangga akan pujian Junsu

"tentu saja Jun, makanya rugi kau tidak datang kesini sejak dulu!"

"ahhh aku baru saja kembali kemarin, huaaa aku harus sering" kesini" jawab Junsu

"bawa saja Changmin ke dapurmu Jun, dia akan membuatkan semuanya, untuk apa jauh2 kesini hahah" ucap Yoochun

"oh iya ya! Ini semua kan buatan kepalamu Min, aku lupa hahahahahahahahahaha" Junsu tertawa makin besar karna dia semakin excited. Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sudah kenyang menyicipi masakan Changmin hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala lagi -geli melihat tingkah laku temannya satu ini

"sudah cepat cepat, lapar Junsu laparrrr" Yoochun mulai tak sabar

"ahahahah iya iya" Junsu pun memilih dengan sulit. Changmin memesan orderannya kebawah lewat telepon langsung ke dapur, lalu beberapa menit kemudian hidangan mereka datang

"huaaa aku harus sering sering mengundangmu kerumahku Min" ucap Junsu sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Changmin yang berdiri disebelahnya saat pelayan-pelayan membawakan makanan nya.

"kau mau memberiku apa Jun sebagai gantinya kalau aku kesana? Mau memberikanku pacar?!" sahut Changmin asal

"hhahahhaha ya kau mau apa? Aku tidak punya apa-apa, andai saja aku punya adik perempuan, akan kudekatkan ia padamu"

"haish,, benar-benar, kenapa kau harus menjadi anak semata wayang. Kenapa temanku tak ada yang punya adik perempuan!" jawab Changmin sedikit merengek

"hahahaha kasihan kau Min, kalaupun aku punya saudara pun itu juga laki-laki jadi kau hanya akan jadi semakin kesal hahah"

"heyy ayo duduk duduk! Makan!" Jaejoong langsung menginterupsi ikutan ke ruang makan, menarik kursi dan mendudukkan mereka paksa satu persatu. Keempat pria ini sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Junsuu" panggil Yoochun ditengah tengah obrolan mereka –sambil makan

"hmm" sahut Junsu dengan mulut penuh –lagi. Padahal ketiga temannya sudah hampir selesai karna sudah kenyang, tapi ia masih terus mengunyah

"mantanmu itu, Park Hye Mi"

Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung menengok excited mendengar kata 'mantan Junsu'

"hmm" Junsu hanya mendengarkan

"ayahnya, bekerja di kantor ayahmu. Menjadi head executive manager di production line kantor pusat" lanjut Yoochun

"mwo?!" Junsu langsung mem-pause kunyahannya "jinjja?!" ucapnya lagi

"iyaaa. Sekitar 8 atau 7 bulan lalu lah. Awal tahun ini?"

"kok bisa?"

"mana kutahu, ia transfer dari perusahaan lain, dan dengan pengalamannya yah langsung diberi posisi itu" Junsu masih merncerna informasi itu sambil terus mengunyah, Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan seksama mendengarkan

"kau tau darimana Chun? Kau sudah pernah bertemu, dengan mantannya?" Tanya changmin sambil menunjuk Junsu dengan sumpit

"bertemu Hye Mi nya pernah. Aku tau itu ayahnya saat pernikahan salah satu karyawan juga, Hye Mi datang bersama ayah dan ibunya, jadilah aku mengingatnya"

"Hyemi tuh siapa sih? Mantan Junsu beneran?" Jaejoong nimbrung

"iya, mantannya dulu saat di Inggris"

"oooooo" Jaejoong dan Changmin kompak meangguk angguk

"berapa lama Jun?" Tanya Changmin

"mmm 2 tahun" jawab Junsu singkat

"wah lama juga! Orang Seoul, chun?" sahut Jaejoong

"heeh, mereka berpisah saat graduation! Mantan pertama dan terakhirnya Junsu" jawab Yoochun yang diikuti tawa kecil Jaejoong dan Changmin. "wooot, ada mantannya Junsu juga di kota ini ternyata" goda Jaejoong jahil diikuti dukungan Changmin dan Yoochun juga

Junsu hanya menyengir sambil diam dan terus makan. Hyemi. Terasa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir bertemu dengannya, padahal baru setahun. Otak Junsu langsung mengulang semua memori tentang gadis itu. Bagaiman rupanya terakhir mereka bertemu, sifat-sifatnya, kebiasaannya. 2 tahun Junsu dekat dengan Hyemi, walaupun pacarannya bukan yang terlalu serius hingga cinta yang dalam. Tapi, benar kata Yoochun, sebagai wanita pertama yang sangat dekatnya. Wanita ini menjadi sangat berkesan.

21:30

Rumah Keluarga Kim

Kim Yunho, ayah Junsu, memasuki kamar tidurnya dan berbaring di ranjang, mencoba tidur setelah seharian bekerja. Saat ia hendak menutup mata, barulah teringat ia mau menanyakan kabar Junsu, putra tunggal kesayangan semata wayangnya pagi tadi, tapi malah lupa. Anak itu, dimana ia sekarang? Pikirnya

Yunho pun kembali duduk dan mengambil iPad dan kacamatanya. Mengetik pesan kepada Junsu: "adeul-a, sedang berada dimana kau sekarang? Masih di Eropa atau sudah ke US?"

Di Restaurant Yoochun, lebih tepatnya masih di ruangan Yoochun keempat pria itu sedang duduk malas-malasan lagi di sofa, menatap handphone masing-masing karna capek ngobrol dan ketawa sejak tadi

Ditengah kesunyian tiba-tiba Junsu melonjak kaget

"huaaa! Appa mengirimiku pesan!" ucapnya dengan suara cukup keras saking kagetnya

Ketiga temannya pun langsung memasang wajah What?, menahan tawa sambil berpikir "wah ini menyentangkan" dan langsung mengerubungi Junsu

"huahaha, adeula, sedang berada dimana kau sekarang? Masih di Eropa atau sudah ke US?" baca Jaejoong

"huahahahhahaha Junsu! Lihatlah ayahmu sudah ada firasat!" tawa Jaejoong pecah diikuti tawa Yoochun dan Changmin juga

"haishh Jae! tidak tidak, aku harus menjawab seperti biasa. Hmm dimana ya seharusnya aku sekarang?" Junsu mencoba menahan paniknya. Pikirannya sampai nge-blank karna pesan ayahnya yang datang tiba-tiba itu

Jaejoong Changmin dan Yoochun tertawa makin keras mendengar kalimat terakhir Junsu

"ya Kim Junsu! Hahahhaha" Changmin tertawa terbahak bahak

"Russia jun Russia hahahhaa" sahut Yoochun asal

"oh iya russia! Moscow! Eh tunggu aku haru mengecek waktu dulu! Hmm jam berapa ini di Moscow" Junsu mengutak ngatik hp nya lagi sambil ketiga temannya mengerubungi semakin tertawa terbahak bahak

"hmm jam 4 sore! Oke oke aku bisa balas sekarang" Junsu siap siap mengetik. 3 sekawan pun tak berhenti tertawa lagi dan lagi. Junsu junsu, seperti sedang menyajikan live comedy ke 3 mahluk ini

"oeh, appa, aku baik, bagaimana kabar disana? aku masih di Moscow, mungkin akan ke US minggu depan lalu ke Canada" Junsu mengetik sambil membaca lalu menyentuh send

Ayahnya yang memang sudah menunggu pun segera membalas dengan cepat. Junsu sampai kaget dengan kecepatan balasannya ayahnya

"oh, baik juga. Baiklah, setelah itu rencanamu kemana? Barangmu masih di Antwerp semua kan" baca Yoochun kali ini

"huaaaa Jun ayahmu benar-benar memanjakanmu!" Changmin langsung menepuk kepala junsu dengan bantal

"see?! Appa benar-benar membebaskanku kan? Sepertinya saat aku pulang ia akan benar-benar menyiksaku!" balas Junsu spontan diikuti tawa ketiga orang itu lagi

"balas balas Jun!" suruh Jaejoong. Percakapan Junsu dengan ayahnya menjadi sangat seru untuk 3 orang ini, karna ini benar-benar lucu hahaha

"heeh, setelah ke Canada aku akan ke Dresden lagi, baru ke Antwerp packing dan pulang. Take care disana appa" ketik Junsu. Send

"huaa take care. Benar-benar menyentuh Junsu" goda Changmin jahil.

Junsu hanya ikut tertawa mendengarnya

"aktingmu benar benar sempurna Jun" Yoochun mengancungkan jempol

"kau haru extra hati hati mulai sekarang! Bisa mati kau kalau ahjussi menemukanmu sebelum coffee shop itu jalan"

"tenang guys, aku benar-benar berakting sampai media social seperti twitter!" jawab Junsu

"jinjja?" Yoochun menyahut

"iya! Makanya aku tidak pernah nge-tweet lagi kan. Aku tau manager Yoo pasti mengawasiku disana! Kalau ketahuan, yah selesai lah aku" Ketiga temannya makin menggeleng geleng kepala. Dia benar-benar berpikir sampai ke detail"nya, benar-benar Kim Junsu ini

"oeh, dibalas lagi. Baiklah, kabari kalau sudah mau kembali. Nikmati liburanmu" baca Junsu

"huaaaaa kau benar-benar menggunakan kesempatan Jun, ayahmu benar benar memanjakanmu!" kali ini Jaejoong yang mencibir

Junsu menyengir sambil berkata "hahahah kalian mengerti kan sekarang" jarinya kembali mengetik "ah, oke appa, thank you! Pasti akan kukabari. Annyong" send!

"cih pasti kukabari apanya, ahjussi Junsu sudah disini tapi dia malah kabur darimu! Hahahha" ledek Changmin

"ya Changmina jinjjayo, bantu aku kali ini saja, ok? Please guys! hahahhahaha" Jaejoong Changmin dan Yoochun pun hanya menyengir, ikut bermain membela Junsu

-TBC-


	5. kiss the baby sky Chapter 5

-Kiss The baby sky 5-

Maaf ya ini per chapter nya pendek-pendek hahahah

YeChun: hehe di chapter ini coffee shopnya buka. Thx for following!

Lagi, silahkan review for any feedback or comment. Enjoy!

Satu Minggu kemudian

_**Junsu pov**_

Huaaa Senin pagi kedua di Seoul! Tak terasa satu minggu terlewat begitu saja disini. Hari-hariku sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari lain biasanya di Seoul hohoho. Biasanya aku hanya kerja di kantor, bertemu teman hang out hang out selama liburan. Sekarang? Seperti jaman kuliah, aku masih hidup sendiri, masak sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, well dalam kata lain hidup malas-malasan ala mahasiswa sendiri. Hahahaha

Rencanaku yang cukup mengkhawatirkan ini akhirnya berjalan baik! Woohoot! Perkembangan renovasi tempat sudah selesai, tinggal memoles semua furniture dan menyiapkan alat-alat lagi, kalau lancar, kita akan mengadakan pembukaan di hari Rabu ini! Hari ini alat-alat coffee machine dan oven akan tiba. Ya, sesuai rencana aku dan Jaejoong sudah merekrut beberapa orang barista kenalannya, membuat menu minuman bersama, mencari supplier dan rencananya Selasa pagi nanti bahan-bahan baku akan tiba juga. Begitu juga untuk bagian cake dan pastry dari Changmin, kami bekerja sama dalam hal ini, semua supplier bahan baku kupesan mengikuti rekomendasi Changmin. Dan setiap pagi, rencananya Changmin dan beberapa asisten pilihannya sendiri lah yang akan membuat roti-roti dan kue kue ini. Aku juga sebelumnya meminta design interior untuk mendesign overall suasana café. Untuk sementara hanya lantai 1 yang kami gunakan, lantai dua masih kosong. Hanya ada ruanganku; kalau prospeknya baik, rencana kami baru akan expansion ke lantai dua. Aku juga membuat website coffee shop ini, membuatkan account twitter dan facebook, dan membuat pamphlet sebagai marketing tentu saja! Kekuatan social media itu penting untuk marketing! Kusebarkan pamphlet tentang grand opening coffee shop ini ke kantor-kantor di sekitar kawasan ini. Ya, lokasi kami memang di daerah perkantoran yang tentu saja agak jauh dari kantor pusat ayahku. Orang-orang kantor adalah target yang baik, memang sih biaya tanah disini mahal. Tapi tak apalah, semoga nanti bisa terbayar semua kerja kerasku ini. Pegawai pun sudah resmi ku-hire dan kuberikan briefing. Hmm cepatnya tinggal dua hari lagi! Pikirku sambil menatap laptop yang selama seminggu ini hanya beriisi hal-hal tentang coffee shop.

Huaaa Kim Junsu, tak menyangka akan selancar ini! Well done!

Junsu tersenyum cukup puas

Sedangkan, siang itu di lobby restaurant hotel mewah di Seoul, 2 orang pria berumur sedang bercakap-cakap cukup akrab. Kedua pria itu tidak lain adalah ayah Junsu dan ayah Changmin, mereka tidak sengaja kebetulan berpapasan setelah sekian lama.

"ah yunho, bagaimana kabar Junsu? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu lagi dengannya" Tanya tuan Shim

"ahh dia baik-baik saja, memang belum kembali sejak dia S2 disana"

"iya, sudah, tapi dia masih ingin travelling dengan teman-temannya sebelum kembali. Ya biasalah.. anak-anak" jawab Yunho sambil tertawa renyah, diikuti tawa temannya ini juga

"betul betul, ya begitulah. Wah setelah Junsu kembali, kau enaklah, tinggal menyerahkan ke Junsu. Dia anak yang sangat kompeten! Beruntung sekali kau hahahaha" Ayah Changmin menepuk nepuk pundak Yunho sambil mereka berjalan beriringan ke lobby utama hotel

"ah begitulah, kau juga, anak sudah besar-besar sudah sukses-sukses, sudah hampir selesai giliran kita istirahat, huh? Tinggal menunggu mantu dan cucu satu persatu hahah" ayah Changmin mempunyai tiga anak, satu pria, kedua Changmin dan yang terakhir adalah anak perempuan

"iya betul itu! Bagaiman anakmu? Sudah punya calon istri belum untuk Junsu?"

"hoho kau bisa saja, entahlah anak itu, tidak pernah terbuka soal percintaannya"

"yah begitulah anak sekarang.. Tapi Junsu appa, kalau Junsu sudah kembali, kabari aku heoh, kita bisa bertemu lagi untuk silaturahmi dengan keluarga penuh, benarkan?"

Yunho agak terkejut mendengar kata-kata temannya ini, ia tau benar arah pembicaraan ini, arti silaturahmi adalah mempertemukan anak perempuannya dengan anaknya untuk dijodohkan. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum ramah "huahaha tentu tentu! Pasti kukabari!" Yunho menelan ludah, sudah tidak tau lagi ini orang keberapa yang punya anak perempuan minta dijanjikannya untuk bertemu dengan Junsu, padahal anaknya kembali saja belum –masih jalan-jalan tak menentu di negeri orang.

Mereka pun berpamitan dan Yunho masuk kemobilnya –kembali menuju kantor

"aigoo aku pusing sekali setiap kali orang menanyakan Junsu" ucap Yunho sambil memijit-mijit dahinya saat mobil mulai kembali berjalan

Manager Yoo yang duduk disebelahnya langsung menenangkan

"Tuan, apa anda tidak apa-apa? Perlu kuhubungi Tuan Junsu?" ucapnya

"ah tidak tidak usah. Aku hanya pusing karna semuaaa temanku minta diketemukan dengan Junsu, padahal aku sudah bilang ia pulang saja belum! Aigoo…" jawab Yunho, manager Yoo pun mendengarkan dengan seksama

"aku memang mungkin menjodohkannya, tapi kalau sudah begini aku pun tak enak, kalau kujodohkan dengan yang ini, yang lain kecewa. Haishh" Kim Yunho terus mengeluarkan keresahannya, ia sangat bingung dengan kepopuleran Junsu diantar semua koleganya.

Mengapa Junsu begitu popular? Disamping tentu saja –posisi Yunho sendiri yang mebuat ayah-ayah menyodorkan putrinya. Tapi ada juga beberapa perempuannya sendiri -yang mengenal Junsu di high school, meminta ayahnya untuk dijodohkan dengan Junsu langsung. Mengapa harus Junsu? Kabar betapa sempurnanya Junsu sudah tersebar ke banyak orang akhir akhir ini; anak orang kaya yang tidak doyan clubbing, minum-minuman dan merokok. Ia juga pandai dan tampan, tidak pernah ada cerita jeleknya. Satu cerita jeleknya hanya kekecewaan melihat Junsu hang out dengan pacarnya 2 tahun laluu. Maka itulah beberapa diantara mereka meminta ayahnya yang bertindak saat tau Junsu akan kembali. Kalau ada pria hampir sempurna ternyata yang sudah taken? Ya tinggal perjodohan yang bisa mengambil alih. Begitulah pikiran mereka. Junsu memang popular diantara teman-teman chaebol nya. Saat high school ia tidak seperti ini, secara banyak juga anak kaya tampan lainnya. Tapi, sekarang setelah dibandingkan dengan mereka, kualitas Junsu menjadi yang paling atas karna kepandaiannya dan semua tingkah lakunya.

"Woohyuk, apakah Junsu masih berhubungan dengan pacarnya?" Tanya Yunho appa lagi

"oh maaf Tuan saya kurang tau soal itu, karna tuan Junsu sudah tidak pulang jadi saya tidak bisa memastikan" jawab Manager Yoo

Ya, semua history dan tingkah laku Junsu memang hanya bisa diketahui ayah dan semua anak buahnya selama ia di Korea, diluar negeri, Junsu seperti domba yang dilepas ke padang luas. Anak buah ayahnya hanya bisa menebak-nebak atau tau dari anaknya langsung. Junsu pun baru diketahui pacaran karna hang out seminggu sekali dengan Hye Mi selama liburan summer 3 bulan beberapa tahun lalu.

"hmm kalau Junsu aku jodohkan? Kira-kira dia mau tidak ya? Apa aku harus membiarkannya memilih istri sendiri? Hmmm" gumam Yunho

Manager Yoo kembali hanya mendengarkan dan terdiam mencerna semuanya. Manager Yoo dipekerjakan Yunho untuk mengurus Junsu yang saat itu masih remaja. Semua tingkah laku Junsu diawasinya –lalu akan dilaporkan ke ayahnya. Begitu memang skenarionya, walau pada kenyataannya, tak jarang Junsu berhasil membujuk keloyalan manager Yoo untuk mengibuli ayahnya di hal-hal tertentu. Sejak Junsu keluar negeri, manager Yoo pun ganti menjadi asisten pribadi Kim Yunho, walau saat Junsu pulang, ia kembali mengurus Junsu.

Hari hari pun dengan cukup cepat terlewat. Junsu menjalani hari pembukaan coffee shop ini dengan sukses. Pengunjung di minggu pertama tidak begitu mengecewakan, hampir sesuai dengan perkiraan, berkat semua usaha Junsu dalam mempromosikannya. Di pagi hari Changmin membuat kue kue dan pastry dengan fresh –walau masih dalam skala yang tidak terlalu besar karna permintaan belum begitu banyak. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana Junsu dan teman-temannya membuka usaha semua ini hanya dengan 10 hari- padahal banyak sekali yang harus disiapkan. Ini memang adalah project jangka cukup panjang Junsu. Berkat simulasi project business nya saat kuliah dulu, ia sudah tau benar apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuka bisinis dan sudah merangkumnya dengan seksama untuk dilakukan setibanya di Seoul. Dari masih di Antwerp Junsu sudah banyak melakukan research tentang harga, keadaan market, mencari lokasi dan men-contact teman temann dan relasinya untuk diajak bekerja sama. Ia sudah menrencanakan hidup seperti ini sejak lama. Orang yang mendengar rencana Junsu di hari pertama kedatangannya hanya bisa menggeleng geleng kepala melihat Junsu yang memang sangatlah into every details dan fokus. Jadilah 10 hari ia di Seoul ia bekerja tinggal mengaplikasikan dan menyesuaikan perkiraannya, dan voila dengan kerja keras dan keringat. Terwujudlah salah satu mimpi nya ini.

Junsu langsung turun kelapangan bersama pegawainya selama hampir setiap hari terutama di bulan-bulan pertama. Mulai dari melayani pesanan, membersihkan meja sedikit-sedikit. Menyebar advertising dan marketing hingga membuatkan beberapa gelas kopi langsung. Yang ia pelajari dari Jaejoong dan barista-barista lainnya. Ia bekerja keras, untuk memberi pelayanan terbaik agar business nya maju. Ia mengimpementasikan semua ilmu business yang didapatnya secara keseluruhan dan langsung disini, dan ia merasa sangat senang dengan itu. Tidak hanya duduk di kantor mengurus laporan finansial, bernegosiasi, membuat proyek, memimpin meeting dan mengecek laporan akhir bulan. Ia akan lanjut mengerjakan hal hal itu nanti, tapi sebelumnya, tak ada salahnya menggunakan ilmu entrepeneurship dan lain lainnya yang sudah ia pelajari mahal-mahal dan tidak bisa diterapkan di kantor, untuk dipakai disini. Untuk apa aku belajar mahal-mahal dan susah-susah sampai 7 hari 7 malam menginap di library jika ilmunya tidak dipakai semua?! Pikirnya. Pemikiran Junsu memang sempurna, ckckck (author aja sampai salut)

Disamping terjun langsung Junsu juga fokus mengelola semuanya sendiri, mulai dari jadwal supply bahan-bahan, laporan keuangan, merencanakan promo-promo, mengatur jadwal pegawai dan lain-lainnya. Ia meng-deactive kan semua social medianya sehingga hanya sedikit temannya di Korea tau Junsu sudah kembali. Ia juga tidak banyak ikut hang out. Sengaja menghindar sebisa mungkin karna dari teman-temannya ini, kabar keberadaannya bisa menyebar hingga ke telinga ayahnya –dan Junsu tidak mau itu terjadi. Paling Junsu hanya bertemu dengan beberapa teman dekat saja dan yang ia tahu tidak ada sangkut paut dengan ayahnya saja. Junsu menikmati rutinitas barunya, tinggal di Korea tapi hidup mandiri seperti seperti masih kuliah, mengelola business yang adalah tanggung jawabnya sepenuhnya.

-6 bulan kemudian-

Suatu malam di sebuah restaurant

Malam ini Jaejoong-Changmin-Junsu dan Yoochun makan malam bersama lagi setelah cukup lama sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Coffee shop Junsu berjalan dengan baik, Yoochun dan Jaejoong seperti biasa bekerja di kantor, dan Yoochun, saat pagi ia baking di coffee shop Junsu dan siangnya mengurus restaurant nya seperti biasa. Junsu pun jadi bertemu dengan Changmin hampir setiap hari, ditambah dengan perkembangan toko yang bagus; hingga beberapa kali mereka meeting untuk menambah kapasitas kue kue dan mengatur agar supply cake tetap fresh tanpa mengganggu jadwal Changmin; membuat dua orang ini semakin dekat. Oh ya, kabar baiknya tak berhenti disitu saja, Junsu pun sudah merencanakan untuk merenovasi dan membuka lantai 2 segera, mengingat kapasitas pengunjung yang bertambah. Ya, tak terasa sudah sekitar 6 bulan berlalu, cepat sekali. Di hari besar natal dan tahun baru pun Junsu habiskan cukup sibuk masih di coffee shopnya. Memang ada beberapa masalah kecil kadang-kadang karna demand coffee tak menentu sewaktu-waktu, tapi dengan modal dan kepintaran Junsu, tokonya masih bisa berkembang hingga sejauh ini

"Ya Jun, kau tidak ingin bertemu ayahmu? Sudah 6 bulan loh kalau dipiki-pikir. Ahjussi tak mencarimu seriusan?" ucap Jaejoong ditengah-tengah perbincangan mereka. Ia baru teringat tentang status temannya yang masih main kucing-kucingan ini –ya, Jaejoong memang benar-benar hampir lupa karna sudah begitu lama, sampai tidak sadar tidak pernah kelepasan menceritakan kepada keluarganya tentang Junsu, seperti yang Junsu mau, walaupun ia sendiri sudah lupa dengan status Junsu –saking terbiasanya

"ahh lumayan Jae, appa juga sudah bawel sekali, memintaku pulang terus" jawab Junsu santai

"ya iyalah ia memintamu pulang! Travelling sih travelling Jun tapi kau itu kelewatan! Hahahahah" sahut Changmin

"ckckck ahjussi itu benar2 tidak mencium keberadaanmu apa ya?" Yoochun juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

Junsu hanya menyengir –agak bangga, walau setelahnya ia berpikir, benar juga.. ayahnya toleran sekali sampai sejauh ini

"ya Min, Chun, kalau aku ini bapaknya si Junsu ini. Aku sudah berpikir mungkin anakku sudah menikah dan punya anak diluar sana sampai tak mau pulang begini hahahaha" Jaejoong memulai lagi banyolannya mengundang tawa asik mereka ber-4.

"hahahahaha benar benar Jae!" puji Changmin dan Yoochun

Tak sadar seorang pria lain sedang berjalan kearah meja mereka

"Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu!" ketiga pria yang dipanggil namanya itu pun menengok kearah suara, mendapati sesosok wajah yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. "Siwan!" Changmin langsung bangun menyapanya, diikuti Jaejoong dan Junsu juga

"waaa kalian sering ngumpul rupanya, ajak ajak dong lain kali!" ucap Siwan, yang adalah salah satu teman lama di high school mereka.

"hahahah tidak juga lah, oh iya kenalkan ini Yoochun" Changmin cengar cengir sendiri mengenalkan Yoochun

"Park Yoochun"

"Park Siwan" keduanya menukar senyum

"ohh ya Junsu kau sudah pulang rupanya dari Antwerp!"

"ohh iya, baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Junsu dengan cepat, mencoba santai

"apanya yang baru…" gumam Changmin kecil yang langsung terhenti saat Junsu menyikut nyikut nya dari samping

Siwan pun tak lama menjawab "ohhh pantas aku tak pernah melihat mu selama ini! Sebentar lagi kembali ke kantor dong Jun!" ucap Siwan

"ohh ya tentu tentu hahaha" jawab Junsu. 3 temannya hanya menahan tawa sambil memasang wajah "kembali apanya,,, hahahah"

"okelah, aku juga datang bareng teman" Siwan kembali melihat-lihat kearah teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu "Duluan ya! Lain kali hang out ajak-ajak! Pulang kantor kita lepas penat bareng oke!"

"ohh yaya tentu, sampai jumpa lagi Siwan" ucap mereka satu persatu berpamitan

Junsu sempat berpikir lagi sebentar, inilah yang tidak dia inginkan –bertemu teman lama yang adalah relasi ayahnya. Pasti bisa mencolok, apalagi saat mereka tau Junsu tidak pernah muncul. Pasti bertanya ke appa, lalu appa akan mengerahkan anak buahnya, haduh!

"ya Junsu, berbohong lagi kau! Apanya yang baru pulang huh" cibir Jaejoong

"hahahah sorry guys, aku harus berkata seperti itu, orang lain sebaiknya taunya aku baru pulang, agar in case melapor ke ayahku pun, masih terhitung baru pulang dan tidak terlalu aneh, hehe"

Ya, inilah alibi lain yang sudah disiapkannya, masih untuk menutupi keberadaannya. Jaejoong Changmin dan Yoochun pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala –lagi, hahahah

Lambat laun ketakutan Junsu pun tiba juga, beberapa minggu kemudian, Siwan ngobrol-ngobrol dengan kolega beserta ayahnya. Ayahnya pun menanyakan kepada Yunho mengapa Junsu sampai saat ini belum masuk kantor juga saat mereka berpapasan di sebuah pertemuan

"oeh Junsu?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"iya putramu Yun, aku belum bertemu dengannya, kan dia sudah kembali kata Siwan" Yunho dan Manager Yoo sama-sama tertegun mendengarnya. Junsu? Junsu? Apa anak ini pulang tiba-tiba karna aku menyuruhnya pulang secepatnya? Pikir Yunho

"oeh,, iya,, dia masih ada aktivitas lain, sesegera mungkin nanti akan kembali" jawab Yunho agak ragu lalu lanjut membicarakan yang lain.

Aiggo benar-benar Kim Junsu, dimana kau berada sekarang.. pikir yunho. Ditengah break acara Yunho memberi isyarat kepada Manager Yoo untuk mendekat, tuan nya ini memberi instruksi dengan hati-hati

"cari tau dimana Junsu berada sekarang, beri tahu aku hasilnya secepatnya" ucap Yunho dengan jelas, diikuti anggukan Manager Yoo

Hari lainnya

Jam makan siang, Junsu sedang berada disebuah coffee shop lain dekat apartemennya, ia sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat ipod, duduk sendiri di barisan pinggir jendela, berbatasan langsung dengan orang diluar berlalu lalang. Coffee shop yang tidak besar itu sedang sangat ramai pengunjung, Junsu bisa merasakannya banyak orang bulak balik dan kesibukannya yang bertambah sambil ia tetap membaca.

Ia masih konsen di bagian menuju akhir bab saat terdengar sebuah cup kopi diletakkan di mejanya, ia mendongak sedikit, seorang laki laki berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkata "boleh saya duduk disini?" Junsu tidak mendengar dengan jelas karena music yang ia dengarkan, tapi ia tahu apa maksud pria itu dan tersenyum mengangguk, masih memandang setengah badannya saja sekilas, masih seru dengan bacaannya. Tentu saja orang yang ingin berbagi meja karena tempat ini sedang ramai, pikirnya –dan karna kursi didepannya masih kosong. Selesai bab itu, Junsu pun mendongak sambil tersenyum ramah, hendak meminum kopinya sambil bertukar senyum dengan orang itu. Tapi baru sedetik ia mendongak, Junsu langsung kaget bukan main dan GUBRAK, ia langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh kesamping kiri dari bangku kayu itu –saking kagetnya. Beberapa orang langsung melihat kearahnya karna jatuh tiba-tiba. Sedangkan pria itu langsung bantu membantu Junsu

"Tuan anda tidak apa-apa" ucapnya mengulurkan tangan membantu Junsu bangun. Junsu masih tercengo kaget

"huaa manager Yoo!" mukanya sangatlah terkejut, seperti baru dipergoki berbuat dosa oleh omma nya saat kecil dulu

Manager Yoo pun langsung membawa Junsu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Junsu. "Tuan Junsu" Muka Junsu masih tidak percaya tapi ia pun membalas anggukan dan ikut balas menyapa.

Satu kalimat yang terpikir di otaknya, Oh My God, mati kau Kim Junsu! Pikirnya langsung

-TBC-


	6. kiss the baby sky Chapter 6

03/21/2014

-Kiss the baby sky chapter 6-

Mumpung author lagi gak ada kerjaan menjelang libur, jadi bisa lanjut terus, semoga gak mengecewakan ya. Enjoy ^^

Anyway, yang suka foto-foto JYJ/TVXQ, boleh dicek di website namanya _**pinterest**_ dot com dengan username _**jeslyneyunita**_ board TVXQ dan JYJ (triple www dot pinterest dot com / jeslyneyunita / jyj & triple www dot pinterest dot com / jeslyneyunita / tvxq), banyak koleksi foto yang author (terlalu banyak) kumpulin hahaha,

YeChun: marah dong ^^ hoho tapi Yunho memang kelewat sayang sama anak tunggalnya ini, silahkan dibaca lanjutannya ya makasihhhh

_**-lanjutan kemarin, dimana Manager Yoo berhasil menemukan Junsu-**_

"oh maaf Tuan, membuat anda hingga jatuh begini, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Manager Yoo lagi sambil melihat lihat lagi bagian belakang Junsu yang tadi menyentuh lantai, Junsu pun jadi tak enak

"ahh tidak, tidak apa-apa, ahjussi mari duduk" ucap Junsu tidak enak hati.

Manager Yoo pun kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Junsu, kedua pria itu terdiam, Junsu sibuk dengan kepanikannya sendiri didalam kepalanya

"ehem" Manager Yoo pun angkat bicara "Tuan, maaf kalau boleh tau, sudah berapa lama sebenarnya anda berada di Seoul?"

"ahhh belum lama ahjussi" elak Junsu sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Tuan Yunho sangat mengkhawatirkan anda, beliau sangat kaget saat tahu Tuan Junsu sudah berada di Korea"

"ahhh,,, iyaa mianhae" Junsu menyengir lagi dan lagi, "tapi appa baik-baik saja kan?"

"baik Tuan" Manager Yoo mengangguk "maka itu anda harus segera pulang" ucapnya. Junsu hanya tersenyum lagi tak menjawab"ahjussi…."

"saya baru mengetahui bahwa Tuan Junsu akhir-akhir ini mengelola coffee shop di Jung-gu, dan ternyata setelah saya mencari tahu, semua asset dan tanah tempat itu adalah atas nama anda, apa benar itu Tuan Kim Junsu? Anda tidak diculik dan digunakan oleh orang-orang tertentu kan?" ah ketahuan, ketahuan sudah semuanya! Pikir Junsu, ia hanya bisa mengangguk angguk kecil "tidak ahjussi, aku baik baik saja, yaa itu memang tempat milikku" jawabnya. Ah Manager Yoo ini ada-ada saja sampai berpikir aku digunakan orang lain segala .hfft,,,,, pikir Junsu lagi

"dan juga, maaf tuan Junsu, coffee shop ini sudah buka sejak tahun lalu, jadi anda… sudah berada selama itu di Korea?"

Junsu menjawab dengan mengangguk. Manager Yoo langsung bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk kearah Junsu"aigoo maafkan kami Tuan! Sudah selama ini kami tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan anda" Junsu langsung menghentikan tingkah salah satu orang terdekatnya yang sedang merasa bersalah itu

"sudah ahjussi tidak apa-apa! Lihat aku baik-baik saja kan! Aku bukan anak kecil.. tenanglah.. duduk duduk" ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Woohyun ahjussi dan kembali duduk bersama

"Tuan, anda tinggal dimana selama ini?" Tanya manager Yoo lagi

"aku menyewa apartment…" jawabnya "ahjussi, apa appa sudah tau tentang ini?"

"aku akan memberitahunya setelah ini Tuan, saya harus memastikan bahwa semua informasi yang kami kumpulkan adalah benar adanya baru kami beritahukan kepada Tuan besar, makanya saya menemui anda terlebih dahulu" jawab Manager Yoo

Otak Junsu langsung berjalan kembali saat mendengarnya, voila. Ia langsung bangun dari duduknya yang tadi menyender, menatap mata Manager Yoo tajam

"nah, ahjussi!" panggil Junsu

"ya?"

"ahjussi, bisa kan membantuku sekali lagi?"

"membantu apa Tuan?"

"appa baru menginstruksikan untuk mencariku saja kan? Masih belum yakin aku dimana" Junsu menjelaskan

"betul" ahjussi dihadapannya menangguk

"nah, Woohyuk ahjussi bisa kan menahan informasi ini dari ayahku?"

"maksud Tuan untuk tidak memberi tahu Tuan Yunho?" tanyanya. Junsu mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan

"tidak bisa Tuan!" Manager Yoo langsung menjawab dalam sedetik "saya tidak bisa berbohong Tuan, tolonglah mengerti"

"haishh…" Junsu menghela nafas meghadapi pegawai ayahnya yang kelewat loyal ini. Ia haru benar-benar memakai akal nya kali ini "ahjussi, kau tidak berbohong, begini." Junsu menatap kedua matanya tajam "ayah kan meminta informasi, dan kau akan melapor. Yang aku minta, ahjussi hanya tidak melapor sampai ditanya, bukan berbohong, bagaimana?"

bujuk Junsu

"tapi tetap Tuan, cepat atau lambat Tuan pasti akan bertanya dan tau"

"iyaa, tapi aku sedang dalam masa penyesuaian coffee shop ku yang baru membuka tempat di lantai 2 ahjussi, aku harus terus mengontrol nya akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga perlu meng-hire manager untuk menggantikan posisiku," Junsu menjelaskan "karna aku akan kembali ke kantor kan setelahnya. Nah makanya, kalau ayah tau sekarang, bisnis ku bisa berantakan ahjussi, aku bisa rugi! Aku butuh persiapan!" Junsu terus mencari-cari alasan, melebih-lebihkan alasan lebih tepatnya

"kalau soal pengelolaan coffee shop itu, serahkan pada kami Tuan Junsu, saya bisa mencarikan orang terbaik untuk mengelola dan mengembangkannya" gubrak, Junsu menenggelamkan wajahnya kemeja, sudah panjang lebar ia ber argument, masih saja tidak digubris. Beginilah kalau ia sudah kembali kelingkaran kekuasaan ayahnya, ya seperti ini jadinya

"tidak bisa ahjussi… aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang aku mulai! Aku harus terus mengontrolnya sampai semuanya stabil. Setidaknya satu dua minggu lah.. ayolahhh jeball" Junsu membujuk dengan sedikit merajuk, mengeluarkan nada-nada khas rayuannya persis seperti dulu saat SMP, saat ia membujuk Manager Yoo untuk membiarkannya bermain bola dengan teman-teman daripada belajar dirumah.

Manager Yoo pun tidak bisa menolak secara langsung walau ia tidak rela kalau sudah melihat Junsu seperti ini. Aigoo, tuan kecil nya ini. Manager Yoo memang sudah mengawasi Junsu dari dulu, bahkan sejak sebelum ibunya meninggal. Tanpa diketahui Junsu sedikitpun

"baiklah tuan.." ucap Manager Yoo

"uaaaa benar? terima kasih Woohyuk ahjussi! Aigoo! Terima kasih sekali!" Junsu bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk Manager Yoo yang masih terduduk.

"tolong ya ahjussi, sekali ini saja, bantu aku oke?"

"baik Tuan" Manager Yoo memberi hormat lagi kepada Junsu

Manager Yoo dan Junsu hendak berpisah di parkiran

"tuan, biar kami antar ke tempat kerja anda"

"tidak usah, aku membawa mobil. Ahjussi kembalilah ke kantor ok?" jawab Junsu. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan hingga ke mobil Junsu

"Woohyuk-I ahjussi, ingat, jangan beritahu appa oke? Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku saja, oke" Junsu menaruh tasnya kedalam sebentar "senang bertemu lagi denganmu ahjussi" Junsu memeluk Manager Yoo lagi sekilas sebelum berpisah

"oh ya ahjussi, kalau appa tanya sejak kapan ahjussi tau, bilang saja baru menemukanku satu hari sebelum appa tanya, oke? Aku juga akan bilang ahjussi baru menemui ku kemarin, agar cerita kita sama, oke?"

Manager Yoo tersenyum dan mengangguk "baiklah, hati-hati berkendara Tuan, sampai jumpa" Manager Yoo membungkuk terakhir diikuti Junsu yang menyalakan mobil dan berlalu

Yoo Woo Hyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali ke dalam mobil menuju kantor. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah karna sudah kelepasan Tuan muda nya satu ini selama berbulan-bulan, dan ingin segera melaksanakan kewajibannya untuk membawa Junsu pulang. Tapi disatu sisi ia juga selalu tidak bisa menolak Junsu untuk menentang ayahnya sendiri kadang-kadang. Ia seperti terjepit di antara ayah dan anak yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik ini.

Manager Yoo masih ingat jelas saat pertama kali ia melihat Junsu saat ia masih berusia 13 tahun, keluar dari rumahnya di pagi hari, berjalan kaki ke sekolah, lalu sepulang sekolah –kembali berjalan pulang, mengerjakan pr dan membereskan rumah sambil menunggu ibunya pulang. Saat itu Manager Yoo –salah satu orang kepercayaan Yunho di kantor dimintanya untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Junsu dari kejauhan; saat Yunho sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertemu dengan mantan istri dan anak kandungnya sendiri lagi.

Diawasi rutinitas Junsu yang hampir tidak pernah berubah, ia adalah anak yang baik, selalu taat mengikuti permintaan ibunya.

Woo Hyuk ahjussi –begitulah Junsu memangggilnya; menjadi saksi hidup Junsu sejak itu, ia menyaksikan anak ini tertawa, dan menangis di masa masa kesedihannya yang sangat dalam saat ibu Junsu meninggal. Manager Yoo dan ayahnya membawa Junsu kerumah Yunho sejak itu, ia masih ingat saat ia mengajak Junsu kecil berkenalan pertama kali nya dan selalu menemani Junsu di masa-masa murung nya itu. Walaupun diberi tugas menjaga anak remaja ini –tugas nya menjadi tidak berat karna tingkah laku Junsu yang sangatlah baik. Pelan pelan Junsu menjadi terbuka, ia kembai ceria dan belajar dengan baik. Benar-benar tidak sekalipun mengecewakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Junsu yang ada disamping ibunya masih sama persis seperti Junsu yang sudah dewasa sekarang. Rendah hati, bekerja keras, tidak arogan, dan tidak pernah menguntut macam macam. Manager Yoo tersenyum lebar saat mengingat itu semua lagi. Seandainya ibu Junsu masih hidup, ia akan sangat bangga melihat putranya ini. Dan tentunya, kebahagiaan Junsu akan terlengkapi dengan itu.

_**Flashback 9 tahun lalu**_

Seorang pria dewasa berdiri tegap sambil masih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sebuah rumah sederhana berpagar abu-abu. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia berdiri disana, menunggu seseorang untuk mepersilahkannya masuk

"ahjussi" terdengar suara pria kecil dari belakangnya, ia pun membalikkan badan

"oh" ucapnya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki beumur belasan tahun itu menatapnya

"annyonghaseyo" tidak diduga anak itu menyapa dengan sopan duluan "ahjussi mencari siapa?" tanyanya

"oeh annyonghaseyo. Ini.. apa rumah Jung Hyemi?"

"iya benar. Ahjussi, apakah teman omma?"

Pria itu tersenyum hangat, "ne, betul, kau putranya kan? apakan omma mu sudah pulang?"

"omma belum pulang, mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi" jawabnya "Ahjussi.. mau menunggu didalam?" Tanya anak itu polos

"oh, kalau boleh, tentu tentu" anak itu pun segera membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk

"permisi" mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu

"silahkan duduk ahjussi, biar kuambilkan minum sebentar"

"ah tidak usah repot-repot, terima kasih, ne" jawab sang pria hangat

"nde" anak itu pun segera menaruh tas di kamarnya, menuju dapur mengambil air dan beberapa snack untuk disajikan kepada tamunya

"wuahh terima kasih ne" ucapnya lagi. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan, menunggu yang ditunggu datang.

"adik, namamu siapa kalau ahjussi boleh tau"

"ah, Kim Junsu imnida, ahjussi"

"ohh Kim Junsu. Anak pintar.." Junsu hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Yunho merasakan sesuatu mengiris hati kecilnya. Kim Junsu, nama yang adalah idenya sendiri, yang lalu ia tulis dengan tangannya sendiri di surat kelahiran kedua putra pertama nya ini 13 tahun lalu, Kim Junsu dan Kim Junho.

"Junsu, tinggal sendirian?" Tanya nya sambil melihat ke sekeliling rumah. Rumah yang sangat sederhana, tapi rapih dan apik.

"ne, bersama omma"

"Junsu anak tunggal? Tidak ada saudara sama sekali?" air muka Yunho mulai berubah, ia mengharapkan untuk melihat satu jagoan nya lagi. Yang tak kunjung terlihat

"iya, dulu aku punya adik kembar, tapi meninggal saat dongsaengku masih bayi" jawab Junsu. Yunho tercengang mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Semua perasaan campur aduk bergemuruh di dalam hati nya. Air mata di ujung matanya hampir mengalir, tapi dicobanya untuk menahan itu didepan Junsu. Yunho tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan Junsu masih merasa begitu tidak nyaman melayani teman ibunya ditengah kesunyian ini, dalam hati di inginkannya omma nya untuk segera pulang

Setelah beberapa menit Yunho pun menyadari suasana aneh diantar mereka dan terbangun dari lamunannya "oh, maaf ya, ahjussi tidak bermaksud" Yunho membuka suara

"ne tidak apa-apa ahjussi" jawab Junsu sambil masih agak menunduk memain mainkan jari dan kukunya –bosan.

"Junsu hobi nya apa?"

"hem?" Junsu mendongak

"Junsu suka main apa? Suka main bola? Atau main game?"

"ah,, aku suka main sepak bola, tapi hanya main di sekolah saja" jawab Junsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu

"ohh begitu" Yunho tersenyum manis. Tak lama kemudian ibu Junsu pulang, Junsu pun masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan omma nya dan ahjussi itu mengobrol berdua

Yunho berjalan lunglai kembali menuju mobilnya saat keluar dari rumah itu. Matanya masih sembab saat diberi tahu kepergian salah satu putranya oleh mantan istrinya itu. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya kau ini Kim Yunho. Putramu meninggal 13 tahun lalu tapi kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa hingga kemarin. Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkan mereka. Seandainya aku tidak memenangkan ego ku sendiri. Yunho hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat- kuat.

Di mobil Manager Yoo bertanya kepada Tuan nya yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi

"bagaimana dengan Kim Junsu Tuan? Apakah dia anak yang baik?"

Yunho yang mendengarnya pun kembali teringat pada Junsu lagi.

"oh ya, anak itu sangat baik" Junsu menyeka sedikit air matanya "seperti yang kau bilang Woohyuk, dia sangat baik, sopan dan ramah, sangat melindungi omma nya." Ucap Yunho "aku sangat bangga padanya"

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat mengingat wajah Junsu.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah foto seorang wanita dengan anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 10 tahun di taman. Ya, foto Junsu dan ibunya. Yunho secara tak sadar berkata pada dirinya sendiri dalam diam. Appa berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mu lagi Kim Junsu. Hanya kau yang appa punya sekarang. Bertumbuhlah jadi anak yang baik, appa sangat mencintaimu. Appa akan selalu membahagiakanmu, memberikan semua yang appa punya mulai sekarang. Pikir Yunho sambil menutup matanya perlahan lagi, tak sanggup membendung air mata yang terus mengalir

_**Back to present**_

Menepati janjinya, Manager Yoo tidak memberi tahu Yunho sama sekali tentang Junsu sebelum ditanya. Ia pun sebisa mungkin mencoba menghindar dari percakapan pribadi dengan tuan nya itu, agar Yunho tak teringat tentang permintaannya untuk mencari tahu tentang Junsu

Hingga akhir minggu pun datang lagi, Yunho yang sedang rileks dirumahnya di sabtu pagi mencoba mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang tersisa untuk dilakukan nya. Hmmm. Oh ya, Junsu! Pikirnya

"Woohyuk –a! Manager Yoo!" panggil Yunho seraya menuju ruang tengah rumah

"iya Tuan, ada apa?" Manager Yoo segera menghampiri

"itu,, duduklah.. Permintaanku kemarin-kemarin untuk mencari Junsu. Sudahkah kau menemukannya?" ucap Yunho sambil Manager Yoo hendak duduk di hadapannya

"ahh iya Tuan, kami sudah menemukan Tuan Junsu" jawabnya pelan

"apa? Jadi benar Junsu sudah di Seoul? Dimana dia sekarang?!" jawab Yunho langsung tak sabar

"jadi begini Tuan….."

_**15:05 di Coffee Shop Junsu**_

_**Junsu pov**_

Seperti biasa di hari Sabtu, pengunjung lebih banyak datang dan ramai, untunglah lantai 2 sudah dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi pengunjung bisa menjadi semakin lebih nyaman. Aku ikut melayani pesanan sedikit banyak hari ini, banyak pelanggan yang terus berdatangan.

Tiba-tiba handphone di kantong sweatshirt ku bergetar. Kulihat sekilas, telepon masuk dari nomor yang tidak ada di contact. Kutepuk bahu Sunho kebetulan lewat dihadapanku, ia baru masuk kembali dari membereskan meja, "Sunho, gantikan aku melayani pesanan ya" ia pun mengangguk "oh, tentu hyung"

Aku pun bergegas ke dapur belakang dimana suasana tidak terlalu berisik

"yeoboseyo dengan Kim Junsu" ucapku

"yeoboseyo, Junsu ya" jawab appa. Apa? Appa? Ya! Aku tau benar ini suara appa! Aku pun semakin bergegas kebelakang untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan

Huaaaa benar-benar appa langsung yang menelpon!

-TBC-

lagi, please review for any comment or feedback yaaaa, masih ditunggu. Thanks for reading & following this story. Terima kasihhhh


	7. kiss the baby sky Chapter 7

03/22/2014

-Kiss The Baby Sky chapter 7-

The 7th chapter is here. Thx lagi untuk semuanya yg sudah baca/mengikuti/menunggui. Real much appreciated. Ada yang mau nyumbang-nyumbang ide maunya Junsu diapakan, idenya bisa dishare/request ke author by review/pm. Akan saya selalu usahakan untuk bisa dikontribusikan kedalam cerita ya. Please review for any feedback/comment. Enjoy!

_**Coffee Shop Junsu 15:05**_

Seorang pria tampan mengenakan sweatshirt putih, jeans biru santai, dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang diikatkan ke pinggangnya terlihat sedikit tergesa membuka pintu masuk dapur belakang café. Sedikit keringat masih terlihat sekilas di wajahnya, hasil melayani pelanggan seharian sejak pagi tadi.

"yeoboseyo. Kim Junsu imnida" sapanya ramah ditelepon setelah menyentuh handphone yang sedang berdering itu sekilas. Dalam satu detik setelah ia mendekatkan handphone itu ditelinganya, air muka nya langsung berubah derastis. Sangat derastis. Junsu tercengo sebentar sambil berjalan menuju pojokan dapur dan bicara dengan hati-hati. Sejak mengangkat telepon itu ia terjebak didalam dunianya sendiri, tidak menyadari 2-3 orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu juga, termasuk Changmin yang sedang membuat kue-kue untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini. Mata Changmin langsung mengikuti Junsu yang bertingkah aneh sejak ia masuk kesini. Lalu matanya pun ikut terbelalak saat temannya itu berkata dengan hati-hati disudut ruangan, masih dalam percakapan teleponnya – "ah ne, abeoji" Changmin pun segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, mencuci tangan dan meminta tolong Hyewan- salah satu asistennya untuk menggantikannya memoles berloyang-loyang macam-macam kue itu. Seperti ditebak, Changmin langsung berpindah menempel ke Junsu, mendengarkan apa yang temannya bicarakan

"ah ne appa….." ucap Junsu lemas. Menyadari kehadiran Changmin ia pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya –menyuruh ia menyingkir dan berpindah ke sudut lain. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya Changmin –tetap sangat ingin tau dan tetap mengikutinya

"mianhae abeoji, jeongmal mianhaeyo.. " ucap Junsu. Changmin masih mendengarkan

"huff, baiklah aku ke kantor sekarang appa" Junsu sekali lagi mengehela nafas panjang

"apa? Appa dimana? Didepan?" ucap Junsu setengah berteriak, baru tenang sebentar Junsu kembali membelalakkan matanya dan langsung bergegas menuju pintu keluar dapur dalam 1 detik, dengan Changmin masih mengekor

"appa!" ucap Junsu cukup keras saat melihat sosok Manager Yoo dan ayahnya –Kim Yunho masih dengan pakaian kerjanya sudah muncul di depan daerah pick up minuman, jadi mereka langsung bertatapan satu sama lain saat Junsu baru membuka pintu sambil masih memegang telepon

Junsu menaruh asal handphone nya di kantong dan langsung keluar mengahampiri ayahnya langsung. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kecil, hari macam apa ini, kenapa kejutan datang bertubi tubi dengan tiba-tiba!

"appa apa yang kau lakukan disini!" refleks Junsu menyapa dengan nada agak tinggi

"ya Kim Junsu! Apakan begitu cara kau menyapa ayahmu hah?" Yunho ikut naik pitam, membuat Junsu tersadar –ia memang tak bermaksud, ia hanya panik melihat ayahnya langsung muncul disini. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat membawa nya keruangan private, bukan didepan umum begini, takut ayahnya akan berbuat lebih.

"ah mianhae appa…." Junsu membungkuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit aegyo nya lagi, meluluhkan hati Yunho "lama tidak bertemu appa! Aigoo maafkan aku" ucapnya seraya memeluk Yunho sekilas, membuat ayahnya kembali tersenyum

"appa ayo kita keatas! Kita bicara diruanganku" Junsu langsung hendak menyeret manager Yoo dan ayahnya keatas, tapi ayahnya menahan

"ya, kenapa buru-buru! Aku sedang memesan minuman. Dan lihat, ada Changmin juga!" jawab Yunho menunjuk Changmin

Changmin pun tersenyum sumringah; akhirnya ada juga orang yang menyadari kebedaraannya sejak tadi. Junsu tentu saja tidak mengingat kehadiran Changmin dari tadi, padahal pria ini terus mengekorinya

"ah ahjussi annyonghaseyo" Changmin membungkuk sopan

"ye annyonghaseyo changmin, apa kabar?" Yunho menangguk dan menepuk bahu Changmin sekilas

"baik ahjussi, ahjussi apa kabar? Hehe" mereka berjabat tangan

"baik juga baik…." Jawab Yunho ramah

Junsu makin tak tahan melihat ayahnya masih ber ramah-tamah disini.

Setelah 2 capuccino nya jadi, buru-buru ia menyeret appa nya dan manager Yoo, bonus Changmin juga keruangan kerjanya di lantai 2

Junsu pun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal lagi. Ayahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala. Junsu sudah siap-siap mau berlutut di hadapannya ayahnya, tapi ditahan manager Yoo atas instruksi Yunho

"mianhaeyoo appaaaa" ucap Junsu untuk kesekian kalinya

Yunho melihat kembali wajah putranya ini –dalam hati ia kesal, tapi setiap melihat wajah Junsu ia tidak bisa menolak untuk kembali luluh dengan tatapannya- mata yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan mata ibunya.

"Kim Junsu, pulanglah. Kau sudah melakukan keinginanmu kan? Sekarang pulanglah, jebal" ucap Yunho pelan setelah sebelumnya terus memijat-mijat dahinya

Dalam hati ia terus berpikir –apa yang salah dalam caranya membesarkan Junsu. Ia anak yang sempurna dan pintar –bahkan terlalu pintar sampai bisa mengelabui ayahnya sendiri. Ia selama ini membiarkan Junsu berjalan-jalan tulus memberi Junsu kesempatan menghabiskan masa mudanya. Karna Yunho sering berkata pada Junsu, seorang pria dewasa setelah kuliah, harus bekerja dan tidak bisa main-main lagi, harus membangun keluarga, harus bertanggung jawab. Yunho merasa terlalu membebani Junsu di masa mudanya, maka itu ia memberikan kebebasan selama ia masih mampu mengemban tugas kantor sendiri- untuk Junsu hidup bebas. Tapi ternyata inilah jalan yang ditempuh Junsu untuk mewujudkan keinginannya yang tertahan.

Junsu pun packing seadanya dulu dari apartemen dan tiba dirumah nya di sore hari –setelah negosiasi panjang dengan appanya. Para pelayan pun ikut senang melihat kehadiran Junsu lagi –tentu saja hampir semua orang menyukai tuan muda mereka yang satu ini, juga merindukan suasana rumah yang lebih ramai dan hidup –yang akan tercapai dengan kehadiran Junsu disini. Mereka menyambut Junsu ramah begitu juga Junsu yang juga merasa senang bertemu wajah-wajah yang sudah seperti keluarganya juga.

_**Junsu pov**_

Huaaa kembali kerumah! Pikirku saat menepakkan kaki turun dari mobil. Manager Yoo menurunkan 2 koper besarku yang berisi baju dan barang penting lainnya. Sisa barang-barang di apartemenku baru akan dipindahkan besok-besok, menyusul.

Aku melangkah masuk ke tempat yang sangat familiar ini. Hmmmm bau dan suasananya masih sama persis seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya. Aku langsung berlari-lari kecil mengitari rumah –bersemangat mencari-cari apa yang berbeda disini. Mulai dari dapur, ruang makan, taman, kamar appa, kolam renang, lapangan rumput, masuk lagi ke library, ruang baca, ruang main, kamar tamu, kamar kerja appa, lalu tepar di kamarku –kecapekan (salah sendiri Junsu, hahahahah). Saat mampir ke kamar kerja appa, aku menengok sekilas melihat appa sedang baca buku di sofanya. "appa" panggilku. Appa menengok sekilas "ne", aku pun langsung bergegas masuk, dan langsung terkesima dengan perubahan yang mencolok di ruangan itu. Huaaa foto besar di dinding sudah diganti dengan foto terbaru –foto graduation masterku beberapa bulan lalu, di Antwerp bersama appa. Aku mengambil tempat disamping appa, sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan foto itu

"huaaa appa cepat sekali menggantinya! Sudah foto terbaru!" ucapku sambil ketawa-tawa sambil terus memandanginya.

"neee sudah lama Junsu-ya, foto ini sudah dipasang sejak tahun lalu" jawab appa

"hehe mianhae appa" balasku sambil tersenyum senyum sedikit, makin nyaman menyenderkan badan di sofa ini. Uuuuh badanku pegal-pegal seperti baru melalui 7 hari 7 malam belajar di exam week, apa saja yang kulakukan ya akhir akhir ini, badan terasa rontok sekali. Kutemukan posisi nyaman tiduran di sofa appa. Ohh rumah ini, memang tempat paling nyaman untuk beristirahat! Baru menutup mata sebentar, appa seakan tahu keadaanku langsung berkata

"istirahatlah di kamarmu Junsu, mandilah, tidur sebentar"

"emmm iya appa" aku pun malas-malasan bangun sedikit-dikit. Benar kata appa, bisa2 kebablasan tidur sampai pagi disini.

"baiklah appa, aku dikamar ya. Annyong" ucapku seraya berjalan guntai keluar "ne, annyong" balas appa

Kamarku dan kamar appa tidak jauh, sama-sama di lantai 2 rumah.

_**Pov Junsu ends**_

Junsu membuka pintu kamar itu. Masuk dengan perlahan. Menebar pandangan hingga kesudut-sudutnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada yang berubah, hingga setiap detailsnya pun tak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir ia meninggalkannya. Kamar itu cukup luas (bukan luas lagi sih sebenarnya), dari pintu masuk terlihat sofa diatas karpet, ada juga meja belajarnya dan rak buku dibelakangnya, Junsu menempati kamar ini sejak dulu. Saat ia kecil ia sering tidur-tiduran dan main di area yang full berkarpet ini. Masuk terus dari situ, telihatlah kamar tidurnya, ranjang king size besar modern, tv led besar didepannya, dan sebuah grand piano hitam disebelah depan kiri ranjang –satu lagi hobby lain Junsu, bermain piano. Dari ruang tidur itu ada banyak pintu, satu pintu kekamar mandi, satu pintu ke walking closet dimana terjejer semua lemari pakaiannya, satu pintu ke balkon yang mengarah view ke lapangan rumput dibelakang rumah dibawah- tempat ia berlatih sepak bola, dan sebuah tangga kecil keatas tepat di sebelah kiri ranjang –dimana diatas ada sebuah rooftop taman tempat ia bersantai.

Ini baru kamar Junsu, jadi bisa dibayangkan kan semewah apa bagian lain rumahnya?

Junsu yang melihat ranjang di depan matanya langsung membuang badannya ke ranjang itu. Dihirupnya bau bed cover itu. Hmmmm bau ini adalah yang terbaik untuk membuatku ngantuk..! Pikirnya. Junsu berguling-guling sejenak sambil menutup mata. Sampai akhirnya ia pun terlelap sendiri dalam tidurnya

-TBC-

Maaf ya update sedikit, udah malam author baru mulai soalnya. Lanjut besok lagi. Thank you for visiting!


	8. kiss the baby sky Chapter 8

03/24/2014

-Kiss The Baby Sky chapter 8-

Halo lagi semuanya. Sedikit note, kamar Junsu disini terinspirasi dari kamar di MV Incredible, yang disamping depan ranjang langsung ada grand piano (keren! Hahahah) dan lagu Jeongmal (really) by Song Joong Ki itu Nice Guy OST, dibawain Junsu di Ballad & Musical Concert 12 live dengan piano juga (author suka banget perform ini), buat yg belum tau bisa dicari di youtube langsung. Lagu yang kedua itu lagu doll by Hyesung, Kangta, dan Jihoon yg dibawakan sedikit oleh TVXQ dimana Junsu yang main piano juga (videonya namanya: [dbsk] Junsu playing the piano), jadi disini Junsu main pianonnya bayangin aja kayak di video itu ^^

Author akan melanjutkan kehidupan Junsu nih, udah ada ide sih, tapi ttp yg mau nyumbang-nyumbang ide. Don't think twice untuk diutarakan sebelum terlambat (alurnya kebablasan) ya, selama author masih bisa nambahin ide kalian, akan author selalu usahakan kok. Please review for any feedback and comment juga. Thanks for visiting! Enjoy~

_**Lanjutan kemarin, 20:15**_

Yunho keluar dari ruang kerjanya, mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu perlahan, lalu masuk ke kamar itu –hendak membangunkan Junsu dan mengajaknya makan malam. Tapi dilihatnya Junsu sudah tertidur sangat lelap di tempat tidurnya. Yunho pun tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik badan keluar dari ruangan itu –mengurungkan niatnya, "anak ini, Junsu pasti sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini" pikirnya

_**Esok paginya**_

_**06:30**_

Yunho yang sedang mandi mendengar suara piano yang dimainkan dengan indah. Ya, itu Junsu, yang bangun cukup pagi setelah hibernasinya, mandi lalu bermain piano sebentar di kamarnya setelah sekian lama –sambil menunggu waktu sarapan tiba, yaitu pukul 7 pagi. Tak hanya Yunho yang mendengarkan dan menikmati lagu yang Junsu mainkan, tentu suara piano nya samar-samar terdengar kehampir penjuru rumah, dan para pelayan pun ikut senang mendengar suara piano itu kembali dimainkan –inilah yang disukai mereka saat Junsu dirumah. Kekosongan dirumah perlahan-lahan terisi dengan kehadiran tuan muda nya yang ceria ini.

"_Ireokedo apeunde nan_

_Saranghaeseo nunmuri nanda. _

_Gaseumi apa waseo tto nunmuri na  
Dasi neol irheobeorilkka dasi irheobeorilkka nae du nuni  
Neoman bonda…."_ (kayak perform Junsu di Ballad & Musical Concert 2012 main pianonya)

Junsu bernyanyi kecil diiringin permainan pianonya, menyanyikan lagu Song Joong Ki yang berjudul Jeongmal. Sambil masih melipat kakinya, mengenakan kaos biasa dan celana tidur.

Sudah cukup lama ia tak menyentuh piano, membuatnya kembali sangat konsen memainkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya seperti yang satu ini – hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Yunho yang masuk dan perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Saat Yunho sudah disampingnya, Junsu baru menengok dan langsung berhenti karna kaget

"huaaa appa!" ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya kaget. Yunho disebelahnya memasang wajah biasa

"ya, teruskanlah bermain Jun" ucapnya

"hua appa mengagetkanku!" balas Junsu cepat

"hahahah maaf, lanjutkanlah, lagu ini sangat bagus" puji Yunho

"ahh tidak appa, aku malu hahahah" Junsu langsung enggan melanjutkan, malah menggaruk garuk kepalanya salah tingkah. Junsu memang jarang sekali bermain didepan orang lain, ia tidak terbiasa sama sekali.

"hahaahha baiklah, turunlah mari kita sarapan, kau belum makan malam juga kemarin" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pundak kanan Junsu. Junsu pun mengangguk dan menutup piano nya

"heem, aku ganti baju dulu ya appa, akan segera turun" ucapnya

"baiklah, appa tunggu dibawah ne" Yunho pun menuju kebawah dan Junsu berganti baju.

Junsu menuju kebawah sambil menyapa semua pelayan yang ditemui nya dengan ramah

"annyonghaseyo, selamat pagi" sapannya sambil menangguk sedikit

"oh annyonghaseyo, selamat pagi tuan" balas mereka sambil membungkuk. Junsu memang selalu ramah kepada semua orang -membuat hampir semua orang menyukainya. Terutama para pelayan-pelayan perempuan muda yang selalu berbunga bunga dengan adanya kehadiran Junsu disini.

"appaaaaa" sapa Junsu menghampiri meja makan, belum sempat ayahnya membalas, matanya yang tajam keburu fokus ke meja dimana tersedia banyak makanan yang membuatnya bebinar-binar "huaaaa banyak sekali makanan enaknya!" Junsu langsung menarik bangku dihadapannya ayahnya dan duduk dengan cepat

"appaaaaa kenapa sebanyak ini makanannya?!" Junsu kalau sudah dikasih makanan banyak dan enak ya begini, tidak peduli dengan hal lainnya

"koki Song yang membuatkan nya untukmu. Ya Kim Junsu kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Mau kemana Jun pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Yunho sambil Junsu sudah mulai menikmati bubur hangatnyaa

"huaa Song ahjumma terima kasih sekali!" jawab Junsu sambil mengunyah "ke kantor appa, aku kan harus bekerja"

"kau mau langsung kerja? Istirahatlah dulu dirumah dan bereskan dulu barang-barang yang masih ada di apartemenmu. Besok besok baru mulai Jun" ucap Yunho tidak ingin menekan Junsu

Junsu menggeleng kecil mendengarnya, hendak menjawab tapi mulutnya masih penuh, ia pun mengunyah sejenak dulu baru menjawab

"ahhh tidak apa-apa appa, ruanganku kalau belum siap tak apa kok! Aku ingin berkeliling saja kantor dan pabrik saja dulu, melihat-lihat keadaan, tapi jam makan siang dan sorenya aku ke coffee shop dulu ya appa! Mau mengontrol keadaan" jawabnya

"hem,, yasudah kalau itu maumu" ucap Yunho lalu mulai menggigit roti selai pertamanya, sedangkan putranya Junsu sudah habis satu mangkok bubur dalam sekejap. Kenapa Junsu daritadi teriak-teriak excited saat melihat meja makan? Karna koki rumah mereka,yang mengetahui kedatangan Junsu langsung menyiapkan menu sarapan special untuk tuan mudanya ini. Di meja makan tersaji roti-roti dan crossaint-crossaint dengan selai-selai mahalnya, beberapa sandwich homemade, soup hangat, bubur juga beberapa kue dan buah. Sudah seperti buffet hotel, dan tentu saja, Junsu dengan senang hati akan mengisi perutnya sampai penuh sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada sang koki- itulah alibinya.

"appa mau main golf dulu ya" tanya Junsu melihat pakaian Yunho pagi ini

"iya, ada janji dengan teman, kau ke kantor duluan ya"

"oke appa!" jawab Junsu dengan ceria.

Selesai makan Junsu segera bersiap berangkat, membawa laptopnya, dan kembali menyetir mobil lamanya, sebuah Mercedes Benz hitam, menuju kantor pusat perusahaan Yunho. Mulai dari pagi di pintu masuk hingga sore semua karyawan yang melihat Junsu pun agak kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Junsu langsung menjadi hot topic diantara semua lapisan karyawan –terutama dikalangan karyawan wanita hari itu. Banyak karyawan tentu saja sudah mengenal Junsu- karna saat liburan summer 3 bulan tahun-tahun lalu ia sudah terjun langsung kekantor- untuk belajar tentang keadaan, kolega dan apa saja tugas-tugasnya di perusahaan ini. Sebagai pria yang mendekati sempurna dan adalah anak bos besar. Junsu menjadi salah satu bahan gossip nomor satu dikantor, mulai dari berita Junsu pacaran, berita Junsu mau dijodohkan, hingga yang terakhir pertanyaan besar tentang kenapa Junsu tidak masuk-masuk kantor juga padahal ia sudah lulus. Ya, Junsu sudah seperti bahan hiburan diantara pegawai-pegawai perusahannya ini. Tapi itu tidak membuat imejnya jatuh, karna Junsu selalu membuktikan kinerjanya di kantor, ia pun tak pernah manja dan angkuh walaupun adalah anak presdir. Inilah yang membuat orang tidak bisa macam-macam, dan malah makin membuat banyak wanita menyukainya, sosok Tuan muda Kim Junsu yang sempurna.

Junsu pun menjalani hari-harinya lagi. Masuk ke rutinitas baru lagi. Ia menghire manager untuk mengontrol coffee shop miliknya. Tapi untuk data keuangan dan hal-hal utama, Junsu masih meng-handle semuanya. Tak ketinggalan, Junsu pun juga menambahkanbonus dengan memberi promo diskon 20% untuk semua pegawai perusahannya yang berkunjung ke coffee shop miliknya di hari-hari tertentu.

Changmin masih terus melanjutkan supply pastry dan cake untuk coffee shop Junsu, malah produksi dan kreasi kuenya makin bertambah karna respon pelanggan yang sangat bagus, dan nama chef muda ini pun makin terkenal dari hari ke hari.

_**Suatu Jumat malam di kamar Junsu**_

4 orang pria dewasa sedang berada di satu kamar tidur itu. Ya, Changmin dan Yoochun sedang duduk di ujung ranjang asik menggerakkan jari jari mereka di game console sambil matanya tertuju ke layar tv, Junsu duduk di bangku piano menonton permainan mereka dari samping, sedangkan Jaejoong sedang membaca buku yang dicomot dari ruang baca Junsu, menyandar di bahu ranjang dibelakang mereka

"ya ya ya ya! Andwe andwe andwe.. yoochuna yoochuna andweee. Ahhhhh" Changmin berteriak teriak kecil gelisah di detik detik terakhir perjuangannya. Dan yak, game over pun akhirnya tertulis dilayar tv, ia kalah lagi dari Yoochun. Changmin membuang game consolenya ke ranjang dibelakangnya asal, lalu menggulingkan tubuh panjangnya kebelakang dengan tak sengaja saat ia sedang mengerut kesal karna kalah (salahkan tubuh nya yang terlalu fleksibel)

"ya changmin! Singkirkan kakimu!" Jaejoong yang sedang baik baik membaca langsung mengeluh saat dia disodori kaki Changmin yang hendak berguling tak sengaja hampir mengenai wajahnya –karna saking panjangnya kaki changmin yang menendang. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak bahak lagi melihat tingkah Changmin yang sangat lucu itu. Changmin bangun dari posisi rollnya, masih sedikit pusing

"ahahha mian Jae, aku kalah lagi dari Yoochun! Haish mengesalkan sekali!" Changmin mengambil tempat tiduran di samping Jaejoong, mengambil bantal dan memukul-mukulnya ringan

"kau sih payah! Sini Chun main denganku!" Jaejoong pun yang sudah tidak mood baca lagi pun bergerak ke depan, mengambil alih console yang tadi dipakai Changmin

"ah capek tanganku Jae! Nih main sama Junsu saja. Jun, nih ambil" Yoochun bangun menyodorkan posisinya ke Junsu, ia ikut-ikutan tiduran dengan Changmin di belakang

"haishh kau ini, ayo Jae kita tanding!" Junsu pun mengambil alih permainan, mereka berdua kali ini yang asik bertanding game lagi.

"andwe andwe andwe andwe yaaa Kim Junsu" ucap Jaejoong berisik, seperti sedang bermain dengan mulut, bukan jarinya, hahah

"wae wae wae.." Junsu juga masih konsen dengan permainannya "ya ya ya, Jaejoong ya!" Junsu ikutan berisik –memang 4 pria ini akan menjadi sangat berisik kalau sudah bertemu satu sama lain. Pertandingan game sengit mereka berlanjut sampai beberapa jam, dan terus bergantian bermain sampai semuanya bosan dan capek, mulai dari game biasa sampai yang olahraga beneran dengan xbox mereka mainkan –benar-benar menguras tenaga dimalam hari.

Yap, Sabtu ini dihabiskan 4 teman ini bersama-sama lagi setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Setelah makan siang bersama, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Jaejoong bermain sepak bola hingga cukup sore, lalu santai-santai di ruang baca Junsu, hingga ngobrol ngobrol di rooftop kamar Junsu, dan sekarang kembali bersantai dan main game di kamar Junsu. Mereka ber-4 sangat menikmati hari-hari seperti ini, hari untuk melepas penat, berkumpul dengan teman-teman masa kecil dan having fun bersama.

_**01:30**_

Junsu tiduran di sofa samping ranjang sambil mendengarkan iPodnya dan memandang kosong keatas, enggan menutup matanya, memikirkan sesuatu –sedangkan ketiga temannya sedang tidur-tiduran hampir tertidur di ranjangnya

"yoochun" panggil Junsu pelan

"hem?" sahut Yoochun yang ternyata masih membaca sebuah buku

"itu.. ayah Hyemi,,, benar bekerja di kantor sekarang?" Hyemi yang mereka maksud adalah Hyemi mantan pacara Junsu dulu.

"iya Jun! Kau masih belum tau?" jawab Yoochun santai

"aku belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya"

"ohhhh kukira…" tanggap Yoochun "memang kau.. masih contact dengannya?"

"hmm. Belum…" jawab Junsu. Yoochun tidak membalas. Sunyi kembali mengisi ruangan itu.

Junsu meraih handphonenya, membuka text message, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. Dipandanginya dalam-dalam layar handphone itu, dengan satu sentuh pesan itu akan terkirim, tapi Junsu masih terus ragu, hati pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron untuk memilih antar menyentuh tombol send atau back. 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, ah send! Jempol Junsu akhirnys menyentuh pilihan send, ia pun segera menutup hp nya dan melemparnya ke sofa kembali. "uh apa yang kau lakukan Junsu!" racaunya dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil kembali pesan yang terkirim itu, tapi mana bisa! Junsu menggertak gertak giginya sendiri menyesal lalu bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Dilihatnya 3 temannya ini sudah tertidur di ranjangnya. Dengan hati-hati Junsu kembali ke bangku pianonya, membuka piano itu, dan kembali memainkan jarinya di piano

Setelah beberapa menit Junsu mulai bersenandung

"_Gweanchanayo igijogin nayojyo  
saranghandan iyuro negyotheman duryohessodongoryo _

_Sarangheyo jongmal hansungando byonhamiobsoyo_" saat Junsu masih bernyanyi kecil. Plok plok plok, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati tiga mahluk temannya itu sudah bangun dalam posisi duduk

"wah Junsu permainan piano mu bagus sekali! Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah bermain didepan kami hahahhhaah" ucap Yoochun

"betul betul Jun!" tambah Jaejoong juga

"ya! Kalian bukannya sudah tidur!" jawab Junsu sedikit malu dan salah tingkah mendapatkan teman-temannya ternyata mendengarkan permainan piano nya daritadi –ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa permainan nya sangatlah bagus sekali

"hahaahha kami pura-pura tidur saat kau bangun Jun, eh kau main piano, bagus sekali pula! Sumpah! Hahahahah" ucap Yoochun.

"ya! Kalian ini benar-benar!" Junsu malah membalas pujian Yoochun dengan lemparan bantal ke teman tiganya itu, permainan dan keberisikan pun berlanjut sedikit lagi, hingga akhirnya mereka ber4 kecapekan dan benar-benar terlelap sampai pagi

-TBC-


	9. kiss the baby sky Chapter 9

03/25/2014

-Kiss The Baby Sky chapter 9-

Hello lagi cuma sekedar info, berhubung author akan memasuki masa liburan mulai jumat ini sampai 26 april, nanti jadi tidak akan berada didepan laptop dan internet. Jadi kemungkinan akan vakum dulu ya selama period ini. Mungkin akan ngetik di hp dan upload by mobile tapi gak bisa menjanjikan. Maaf banget buat yang mungkin nungguin, maaf sekali lagi! 2 hari nanti author usahakan untuk lanjut 2 chap lg stlh ini ya.

Oh ya di cerita ini semuanya straight yaaa. Jadi akan ada tokoh cewek yang dibawa. Nanti setelah ini selesai, di ff berikutnya baru author akan buat genderswitch (Junsu dan Jaejoong jadi cewek cantik hahahah). Ditunggu saran dan kritik nya, apakah alurnya kecepetan atau kelamaan, karna ini pertama kalinya author nulis.. Terima kasih sekali lagi for visiting! Enjoy~

_**Suatu ruangan di kantor perusahaan Yunho Senin 11:30**_

Junsu masih berkonsenterasi dengan kertas-kertas laporan dan laptop didepannya selama 2 jam terakhir. Minggu ini adalah minggu terkahir di bulan ini. Dan karna kemarin-kemarin ia sedang berada di lapangan terus mengontrol pabrik, maka beberapa documents yang harus diperiksa pun jadi menumpuk di hari ini

Junsu menghela nafas sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari kertas-kertas itu dan menyenderkan badannya yang sudah terasa cukup kaku. Dilihatnya bayangan cahaya matahari sudah sedikit masuk melalui gorden dibelakanginya, menyinari ruangan kerjanya ini. Junsu meraih jam tangannya di meja dan memutar balik kursi itu, menjadi menghadap ke jendela. Matahari bersinar terang tepat kearahnya, cuaca sangat baik hari ini, dan sesuai dugaannya, jarum di jam tangan itu sudah menunjuk di angka 12 dan 9. Waktunya makan siang. Junsu memakai lagi jam tangannya, menutup file-file di meja itu, mengambil jas, kunci mobil, handphone dan dompetnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan

"Seungwan ssi, aku keluar makan siang sebentar ya" Junsu stop sebentar di meja sekretarisnya

"oh, iya Tuan, selamat jalan" Kim Seungwan, sang sekretaris pun langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan

"annyong" Junsu segera turun menuju parkiran dan pergi menuju ke coffee shop dimana ia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang disana.

Tidak biasanya Junsu mengkhususkan keluar untuk makan, is sering kali makan siang diruangannya bila sedang seharian bekerja didalam kantor. Di hari-hari lain dimana ada meeting dan kunjungan keluar, baru ia sekalian makan siang diluar kantor

_**Starbucks 11:45**_

Junsu duduk sendirian di tengah coffee shop itu. Satu mug latte tersaji dihadapannya. Junsu menarik sedikit lengan kemeja kirinya untuk melihat jam lagi. Tepat pukul 12 di jam tangannya, artinya masih ada 15 menit hingga waktu yang dijanjikan untuk bertemu orang ini_**.**_

_**Junsu pov**_

Masih kurang lima belas menit.. Kulihat lagi pesan terakhir kami memastikan. Senin, jam 12, Starbucks Capital Square, oke. Aku membaca pesan balasan Hyemi itu lagi. Yap, minggu lalu aku memberanikan diri mengcontact nomor lama Hyemi lagi, dan ternyata ia masih memakai nomor yang sama dan merespon, hingga akhirnya hari ini kami berjanjian disini sekarang.

"cheogiyo… Junsu oppa?" saat aku baru bengong sebentar memperhatikan orang berlalu-lalang, terdengar suara wanita familiar itu dari samping, ya, tentu saja itu Hyemi "ah, iya, Hyemi-a lama tidak bertemu!" aku pun bangun dan bersalaman dengannya "ah iya oppa, apa kabar?" tanyanya

"Aku baik, kau juga apa kabar? Ayo silahakan duduk"

Kami sama-sama terdiam, suasananya aneh sekali, haish Kim Junsu! Kenapa jadi begini..

Aku memandangi nya wajahnya sejenak "kau,,, memanjangkan rambutmu.." tanyaku sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutku sendiri refleks mengisyaratkan rambut nya yang sudah sangat panjang sekarang, disbanding dulu.

"ah iya oppa, sejak beberapa bulan lalu" jawabnya

"ohhhh,,, kamu kerja dimana sekarang?" tanyaku lagi mencairkan suasana

_**Junsu pov ends**_

Junsu dan Hyemi mengobrol hingga pukul 1 siang lebih, Junsu mengantar Hyemi kembali ke gedung kantornya yang berada tidak jauh dari sana, baru kembali ke mobilnya sendiri. Pertemuan mereka berjalan cukup lancar dibandingkan bayangan Junsu sebelumnya. Ia membayangkan pertemuan yang sangat awkward, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari yang ia bayangkan_**.**_

Mereka berdua bertukar cerita setelah setahun lalu tak bertemu –tentu satu jam lebih belum bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Maka sebelum berpisah Junsu pun mengajak gadis ini untuk pertemuan selajutnya lagi.

Junsu kembali menyetir sambil menggertak gertakkan giginya sedikit. Masih terbayang-bayang sosok Hyemi yang baru saja ditemuinya. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, blouse putih dan rok selutut hitam yang dikenakannya, cerita tentang pekerjannya yang sekarang. Uh,, kenapa masih terus berpikir seperti ini Kim Junsu! Pikirnya. Apakah masih mungkin.. untuk kami kembali dekat? Ck! Pikirnya lagi

Layaknya sering hang out dengan teman-teman lain, Junsu pun juga terus lanjut bertemu berdua dengan Hyemi –melanjutkan pertemanan mereka. Junsu mengikuti perasaannya, yang merasa nyaman berada di dekat perempuan ini. Seringkali mereka makan siang atau malam berdua layaknya teman dekat. Junsu belum menyatakan perasaannya, masih menunggu semuanya mengalir seperti dulu, walau tentu saja sudah jelas terlihat kalau Junsu masih menyukai wanita ini. Di sisi lain Hyemi sendiri pun tau banyak tentang Junsu sejak dulu, ia adalah salah satu orang terdekat Junsu. Hyemi tau status Junsu, siapa ayahnya, apa saja kewajiban Junsu di masa depan. Hyemi memang menyukai pria ini –dan itu dikarenakan kedekatan mereka di kampus dulu. Berpisah karna jarak, Hyemi memang agak sedih tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang, ia tak menyangka pria ini akan kembali. Ia senang setiap kali bertemu Junsu, ngobrol dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tapi setiap kali tiba dirumah setelah Junsu mengantarnya, Hyemi seperti dipaksa untuk kembali menghadapi kenyataan –tentang siapa kah dia dan siapa Kim Junsu yang sekarang. Mereka semua bukan lagi murid biasa dimana walaupun dia anak orang biasa dan Junsu anak milioner, status tidak lah bermasalah. Dulu perbedaan itu tidak terlalu berlaku. Tapi sekarang? Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Dan perbedaan itu, menjadi sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan Hyemi. Mengkhawatirkan karna ia sendiri tidak yakin apa dia bisa menghadapinya atau tidak

_**Suatu hari di kantor Junsu**_

Junsu baru selesai meeting di gedung sebelah kantor Hyemi saat jam pulang kantor, Junsu pun memutuskan untuk menjemput Hyemi dulu karna mereka sudah janjian untuk makan malam bersama hari, tetapi sebelumnya mereka mampir kembali ke kantor Junsu sebentar untuk mengambil laptop dan beberapa dokumennya dulu. Pertama kalinya Hyemi mengunjungi perusahaan ayahnya Junsu yang sangat terkenal itu

"oppa, boleh aku ke toilet dulu sebentar? Tanya Hyemi saat mereka sedang menunggu lift di lobby utama

"oeh, tentu, disana itu toiletnya Hyemi-a. Aku tunggu disini ya" Junsu menunjukkan tanda toilet yang tidak jauh dari sama

"oke, sebentar ya oppa" Junsu mengangguk

Di toilet ada beberapa karyawan wanita yang sudah membawa tas mereka hendak pulang kerja. Masih berada di salah satu bilik toilet, percakapan 2 orang wanita yang sedang berkaca diluar pun tak sengaja terdengar oleh Hyemi

"oenni, lama tak bertemu!"

"oh, hwayoungie, iya! Kau kemana saja!"

"iya oen aku banyak kerjaan akhir-akhir ini, capek sekali"

"wahh, pantas beberapa kali tak ikut ngumpul-ngumpul, marilah sering-sering makan dengan kita lagi, sekalian bergossip lagi, oeh? hahahah"

"hahah iya tentu saja oen! Oh ya oenni sudah tau belum kabar pacar Tuan Junsu?"

"ohh arrayo. Tentang Tuan Junsu dekat dengan salah satu wanita kan!"

"iya betul!" Hyemi langsung terdiam mendengarkan saat dua orang itu menyebut nama Junsu

"iyaa.. Hyorin dan pegawai lainnya katanya sering melihat Kim Junsu berduaan dengan seorang wanita. Tapi bukan chaebol juga sepertinya, kata mereka sih…."

"oh ya?"

"iya, banyak yang bilang begitu sih! Tapi juga ada banyak kabar Junsu sudah dikenalkan dengan putri kolega ayahnya, sudah mau dijodohkan. Entah versi mana yang benar"

"oh begitu….."

"ckckck kalau begitu orang yang jalan dengan nya ini orang biasa begitu oen?"

"katanya sih begitu! Aku uga tidak tahu! Beruntung sekali ya orang itu ckck"

Hyemi pun keluar dan menemui Junsu kembali, sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah nya berubah karena mendengar percakapan 2 pegawai ini.

Berita Junsu terlihat jalan dengan Hyemi memang sudah menyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Tentu saja sosok pacar Junsu lagi-lagi menjadi hot issue diantara pegawai di kantor ini.

Hyemi sejak hari itu terus mengingat-ingat percekapan tersebut dan mencernanya baik-baik. Ini lah yang ia takutkan, Hyemi sadar perbedaan siapa dia dan siapa Junsu. Dan konsekuensi apa yang akan diterimanya saat hubungan mereka berlanjut, apa tanggung jawabnya sebagai pasangan Junsu sangat hubungan mereka melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Hyemi tau Junsu adalah pria yang sangat baik. Maka itu, ia tidak ingin menyakiti pria yang disukainya ini, tidak ingin membuat Junsu kecewa. Karna ia tahu, ia tidak merasa sanggup untuk melanjutkannya, untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

_**7 minggu kemudian **_

Hari Sabtu siang di rumah kediamannya, Junsu sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu di sofa ruang belajarnya. Dari pagi Junsu hanya menghabiskan waktunya disana.

Junsu menengok kearah pintu saat mendengar kenop pintu ruangan itu dibuka seseorang "oeh, appa" sapanya

"tidak keluar Jun?" tanya Yunho, mengambil duduk disamping Junsu

"tidak appa" jawab Junsu singkat

"tumben…"

"kemarin sudah keluar dengan Yoochun" jawab Junsu lagi sedikit malas-malasan. Melihat dari wajahnya saja Yunho tau anaknya ini sedang merasa kurang baik. Junsu tidak terlalu tersenyum akhir-akhir ini, jarang keluar lagi, dan hanya fokus membaca buku diwaktu lenggang.

Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya berkeliling ruangan itu sejenak –memandangi rak-rak koleksi buku milik Junsu dan meja kerja putranya ini. Ruangan ini di design untuk menampung buku-buku Junsu yang dikoleksinya sejak dulu, juga untuk tempat Junsu belajar da nada juga beberapa sofa lebar yang enak untuk tempat membaca

"Junsu-ya" panggil Yunho lagi

"eung? Kenapa appa?"

"apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seseorang saat ini?"

Junsu terdiam sebentar "hmmm tidak apa" jawabnya lalu menghela nafas sebentar "kenapa?"

"apa ada gadis yang sedang kau sukai? Kau tau.. Banyak anak teman appa yang meminta dikenalkan dengan denganmu" Junsu kembali duduk disamping Junsu, bicara empat mata dengannya, tapi Junsu masih terlihat sedikit berbeda

"perjodohan maksud appa?" tanya Junsu dengan nada datar, masih tidak berekspresi sama sekali

Yunho pun sedikit kaget dengan tebakan putranya ini.

Ya, ia memang sudah dikejar-kejar pertanyaan seputar status Junsu terus akhir-akhir ini. Tadinya Yunho enggan memaksa Junsu, tapi capek terus dituntut tentang kejelasan status hubungan putranya ini. Yunho memutuskan untuk menanyakan sendiri, bahkan sudah mulai menimbang nimbang tentang putri-putri teman-temannya itu, kalau saja Junsu mau dijodohkan.

"oh.. yah.. kau tau kan junsu, keadaannya seperti apa. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau.. juga tidak apa-apa" balas Yunho hati-hati dengan sedikit salah tingkah menjawab tebakan Junsu yang sangat straight forward.

Ya, Junsu tau, semua teman appanya selalu menanyakan tentang kekasihnya, yang ujungnya akan berakhir ke perjodohan juga –typical, pikirnya

"memang Appa mau jodohkan aku dengan siapa?" tanya Junsu langsung

"uhhh appa belum tau jun, nanti kalau appa sudah menentukan kau tidak mau dijodohkan, bagaimana"

"hmmm aku hanya tak ingin menikah buru-buru appa" ucap Junsu "tapi kalau dikenalkan.. aku bisa mempertimbangkannya"

Yunho sedikit menganga sebentar mendengar balasan Junsu. Ada apa dengan putranya ini? Tidak dikiranya akan menjadi semudah ini

"ya ya, tentu tentu Junsu, appa akan mempertimbangkan wanita yang mungkin lebih muda darimu sekitar 1 tahun, bagaiman oeh? Jadi kalian bisa saling mengenal dulu" Junsu langsung mengangguk

"oh Junsu gomawoyo… kau tidak apa-apa kan nak?" Yunho menjadi sedikit gelisah melihat Junsu seperti ini, dipijit pijit pelan bahu Junsu sedikit. Junsu hanya mengangguk sedikit "mmm gweanchanayo appa, beritahu aku saja kalau ada apa-apa" jawab Junsu

_**Flashback 3 minggu lalu**_

Junsu dan Hyemi sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran, mereka baru saja selesai nonton film Sabtu ini, Sabtu keberapa kalinya mereka jalan berdua. Maka itu, Junsu pun sudah bertekad untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka berdua

"Hyemi-a… Kita, sudah dekat lagi sekarang, aku… merasa nyaman seperti ini… jadi…." Belum selesai Junsu bicara Hyemi langsung memotong pelan

"oppa! Mianhaeyo…." Ucapnya

"waeyo?"

"mianhae oppa…. Aku, tidak ingin menyakiti oppa" Hyemi menjawab pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri sekilas "aku… tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita oppa" jelas Hyemi

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama terhanyut dalam diam. Semua bayangan dipikiran Junsu tentang mereka berdua nantinya selama berhari-hari terakhir ini pun runtuh sudah dalam sekejap di detik itu.

Junsu kembali kerumah setelah mengantar Hyemi pulang dan langsung masuk kekamar, mendekap tubuhnya didalam selimut sambil memukul mukul bantal dipelukannya sekilas

ahh! Kim Junsu bodoh! Bug bug bug! Pikirnya sambil masih meninju-ninju bantal itu, melampiasakan emosinya

"AARRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Junsu berteriak cukup keras –mengeluarkan semua keresahannya yang terpendam. Diingatnya lagi percakapan terakhir mereka berdua di mobil "mianhae Junsu oppa, aku tau kau pria yang sangat baik, maka aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh" ucap Hyemi "aku… tidak siap untuk kelanjutan hubungan kita.. kalau kita memulai ini dan terus berlanjut sampai nanti. Aku tidak punya kekuatan dan keberanian untuk menjalaninya dan nanti…. hanya akan menyakitimu, mianhae oppa" Junsu yang mendengarkan langsung menggertakkan giginya sambil masih menyetir pelan, ia hanya fokus kedepan, tidak menatap Hyemi –ia sudah tau maksud ucapan Hyemi, perbedaan status mereka, dan ketidak siapan gadis ini untuk mendampinginya karena hal itu. "gomawoyo, jeongmal gomawoyo sudah menyukaiku oppa, maafkan aku.." ucap Hyemi lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum ia masuk kerumahnya, meninggalkan Junsu yang mengantarnya hingga pintu –untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Baru kali ini Junsu ditolak seseorang, apalagi ditolak dengan alasan seperti ini. Hati dan pikirannnya begemuruh kacau, tidak pernah menyangka kan jadi seperti ini. Jadilah tak aneh Junsu masih sedikit murung akhir-akhir ini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Junsu sedikitpun, dimana saat ia sudah jatuh lagi, untuk kedua kalinya ia harus melepaskan lagi

_**Flashback ends **_

_**Back to normal days**_

Junsu dan ayahnya duduk berdampingan di jok belakang mobil –dalam perjalanan menuju kantor pagi itu

"Junsu" panggil Yunho

"hem?" Junsu yang sejak tadi melihat kearah jendela pun menengok ke ayahnya

"malam ini.. Kita berkunjung ke rumah Shim ahjussi ya, putrinya baru pulang dari Perancis, kita beramah-tamah ke rumah mereka ya"

"eh? Rumah Changmin?" jawab Junsu langsung

Yunho mengangguk

"ramah tamah untuk apa appa?" tanya Junsu tak mengerti

"appa ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang…." Jawab Yunho singkat

Junsu berpikir memutar otaknya. Mengenalkan? Putri Shim ahjussi?

Ya! Seolma! Pikir Junsu langsung saat sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya

-TBC-


End file.
